


Love Me Bitterly, Loathe Me Sweetly

by InoDeath



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoDeath/pseuds/InoDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Orihime is captured, Ichigo just knew he had to save her. But what if the markings that Grimmjow gave him lift him in much more trouble than he originally anticipated. And what's more is his hollow seems to be stronger than Ichigo could have ever imagined. Trapped in Los Noches with his captors, what will Ichigo do with the four months before the winter war finally commences? And what if time is not as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Claimed**

**Ichigo's POV:**

It's been like this since I met him. This blue haired arrancar. I don't know why but for some strange reason I could never find it in me to kill him. In our first fight I could have killed him no problem, but those eyes! Those fucking eyes were so... so... I don't know! Promising!  
Like the moment our reiatsu connected I felt this undeniable urge to follow him. Almost as if it were instinct.

"Which one of you... Which one of you is the strongest? Who's gonna take me on?" He asked like he was happy to fight one of us... he was just waiting for the chance to get rid of some of his pent up blood lust...

"ICHIGO! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" Rukia yells at me as she sense this guys immense spiritual pressure. It was then when he stabbed her in the stomach with his bare hand. However even though he did that I couldn't find it in myself to hate him. I just stood there in surprise as it happened. I was in complete shock and couldn't move.

He giggled as he looked at her in amusement. "I figured it probably wasn't you... No surprise." He said as he tossed her to the side. After this I called out her name and ran at him with Zangetsu in tow. He just smirked and spiked his spiritual pressure as a warning. For a second part of me wanted to submit to him but then there was another part of me -Logic- telling me not to. Telling me to stand and fight. I had jumped back in surprise as his spiritual pressure spiked rather high, but other than that I just groaned in frustration. I charged back at him, as for some reason fury covered my mind and I attacked him blindly. I had flash in front of him and brought Zangetsu down on him, but he had blocked it with his wrist! He released some of his spiritual pressure at his wrist that sent me flying back in surprise once again.

"What the hell?" I asked as I didn't understand how he could use his spirit pressure like that.  
"Hey? Are you even trying soul reaper? I don't want to waste the effort of killing you if you're not at maximum strength." He said sounding bewildered. "I'm giving you a break kid. I'm willing to wait until you summon your bankai." I look back at Rukia, concerned for her as she had taken quite the hit. "You better do it! Or I'll punch you full of holes like I did that soul reaper over there." He added and then got really hyped up for some reason. "What?! Too scared to fight?" He asked all giddy.

"You bastard!" I yell out. I got in my stance for bankai and he hummed in approval... I'm only guessing he doesn't want me to hold back. "BAN-KAI!" I yell out.

"That's more like it!" He said with a bit more amusement now showing in his eyes rather than his voice. I charged at him with my Tensa Zangetsu and he dodged them like it was nothing! After we were up in the air he kicked me and I went flying. I recovered quickly and he came into punch me. I flashed out of the way but my blue haired opponent moved quickly out of the way down to the floor. Me being the idiot I am charged down at him. He dodged it yet again and moved into strike again when he grabbed my blade, using it to throw me down the street! I tried to stop myself and went up into the air again only to be met with blue haired opponent almost landing a punch in my face. I flashed out of the way and made a quick counter only to have my Tensa Zangetsu being held by blade again and me questioning what he was. Soon after, I got kicked right in the gut and was sent flying once more. Coughing up blood and then landing into a street light and then the concrete took it's toll on me and I regret taking it easy on the azure eyed Espada.

He got all giddy before charging down at me and I prepared myself for my next attack. He blocked my sword and then I was met with a foot planted on my face sending my flying again. I landed into those metal road garters and man did that hurt. I could tell that this fight was coming to the end and I was pissed at myself for not going at him with full strength. I got back up and tried to balance myself. I could see that arrancar heading my way, with a smirk that sent chills down my spine. I couldn't move and by the time he got to me and lifted me to my feet to start punching me I couldn't help be feel a bit sorry for myself. His speed in punching me was incredible, and I was losing more blood than I liked.

As he continued to punch me, the memories of my last encounter with the arrancars flooded my mind as I saw Orihime get sent flying by that giant. I believe his name was Yammy... or something like that. Then when Rukia got stabbed. I could hear him laughing as he enjoyed beating me to a bloody pulp even though I knew he was holding back so much. After he was done with that he had thrown me up into the air and kicked me sending my flying once again. I was losing my vision, and was a bit nervous thinking that _he_ might come out. He sent me flying down to where I had landed with the traffic light in my back and grunted in pain.

"Is that all there is to your Bankai?" He asked and I got ready as the debris flies around me, hiding me in the process. "I gotta say you turned out to be a real disappointment! You use your bankai and all it does is give you average speed?... HUH?!" He asked sounding pissed off.

When the debris cleared enough just to see my face I glared at him and yelled out "GETSUGA...TENSHO!" He used both arms to block and I just panted out in exhaustion. Letting him beat me up took it's toll on me. When he removed his arm away from his face he smirked. Even with all the injuries he sustained, it seemed like none of them bothered him. Like the wounds were nothing to him. 

"Damn... What was that?" He asked as I was still panting. "Ulquiorra didn't put that in his report about your attacks soul reaper! Not a word about it." he yelled out in triumph. I smirked thinking I had the advantage, but man was I wrong. The moment I look into those eyes and I'm done. I'm happy I'm good at putting up facades.

"Good! Then maybe I won't be disappointing after all...arrancar!" I say, my smirk never faltering. He just chuckles and as I see this his mask opens as if it's laughing along side him as well. I didn't quite care or give a damn about it but I thought it was different. "Guess I might have been wrong about you soul reaper!" He yelled out smirk never falling. "You just might worth killing after all soul reaper... then again I could always take you as a pet!" He added and then my unwanted hollow decides to stop by and have a visit.  
 **What are you smirking about, king? Do you actually want him to take you as a pet?** My annoying hollow asked and I just tried to push him to the back of my mind.

**You're acting awfully confident hmm. You'd let him be your master and not me? That makes me feel kind of sad.** He teased and I just pout. I didn't like it when my hollow teased me, but he seemed to find it very funny.

_Not now! Just a little while longer! I'll come to my inner world when I get home and go to sleep!_ I tell him but like always we seem to have two different ideas on how to handle things.

**Do you honestly think you can handle this without my help? Let alone even escape this guy? You should know better than anyone ICHIGO! I DON'T want to die!** He yells in my head. _Shut up! ... But now that you say it... He barely even has a scratch on him. And when it comes down to it, if I wind up having to use getsuga three more times at most then you'll consume me... WHICH I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HAPPEN!_ I yell at him and even though I know my hollow understands, I know he's a bastard and gonna do it anyway...

"So then soul reaper! How long do you plan on standing there?" He asks causing me to come out of my inner stupor. He doesn't give me time before he grabs me by my neck and I look at him shocked. I grab his wrist as he hand was wrapped around my throat and my eyes widened. He moves to whisper in my ear and I thought I was about to die.  
"You're name was Ichigo, wasn't it?" He asked and loosened his grip enough for me to talk.

"Yeah... what of it?" I bit out and he just bit harshly on the back of my neck causing me to blush bright red. I willed the blush away from my face before he could see it but my shocked face didn't falter. "What...? What the hell?!" I asked in a somewhat panic.

"It's my mate mark soul reaper." He said breathlessly before dropping me and then moved back to where he was standing before he bit me. It was almost as if he knew someone was coming and he started to draw his sword making it seem like he was about to kill me. "Alright then! Now it's my turn!" He yelled out and the out of nowhere Tousen flashed in front of my cyan hair arrancar...Wait a minute...! Did I just... claim him...?!

**Yes you did King. It seems that Kings fallen head over heals for the enemy! Ha King you're a complete idiot!**

"Oh shut up! Don't start teasing me! You're only gonna make things worst" I yell out loud as I get completely and utterly embarrassed. I clutch my head and I can feel them staring at me before they start off towards the garganta.

"WAIT!" I yell out at my...er... I mean _the_ arrancar and Tousen. "Hey you! Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" I yell out and the arrancar turned around.

"Shut up soul reaper! I'm going home. Home, back to Hueco Mundo." He tells me and I feel anger and rage pour into me.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I yell out. I wanted him to stay so I used the most logical answer I could come up with, even if it meant we kept fighting. "YOU COME HERE AND JUST ATTACK US AND THEN JUST LEAVE?! GET BACK DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME! THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS DAMN IT!" I yell and he looked back with eyes that made me want to cower into a corner.

"GET OVER IT! The only reason you're still alive is because I'm leaving. You should be considering yourself lucky." He said but the look in his eyes meant something else than me fearing for my life, but then the place where he bit me started to burn and it was then I understood. "That attack you just used took it's toll as well, I can see it on your face. I say you'll only be able to use it 2-3 more times at best, and even if you could somehow do it about a thousand times it wouldn't make a difference. Once I'm in my release mode you're done for."

I thought about it for a second. "Release mode...?" I ask a bit confused. Arrancar have a release? "What the hell is that?" I added but my... er... the cyan eyed arrancar turned to start leaving.

"Oh and don't you dare forget my name Soul reaper!~" He yelled out with a smirked that sent shivers down my back. "And you better pray to whatever god you do, never to hear it again, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" He yells and then appeared behind me. "Because if you do, you won't be getting away from me so easily~" He whispered in my ear and I fell down to my hands and knees. I held back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes as I stayed there and Grimmjow left.

I stayed like that a good while before Renji came running towards me. He looked concerned but at that moment I did not give one fuck. All I wanted was for Grimmjow to come back... I know I know I sound like a complete idiot, but whatever the hell he did to me when he bit the back of my neck was really fucking with my head. I moved my hand to that spot just as Renji got close enough to talk to me.

"Where did the arrancar go?" He asked as soon as he could. "Back to Hueco Mundo?" He added and I just nodded. I remove my hand from the mark he left and sighed. I still held onto Tensa Zangetsu and when he asked the next question guilt weighed heavily on my chest. I looked up at the sky and sighed again. "I lost..." I replied in a dead voice.

Renji could tell I wasn't myself and tried to make things better but failing in the process. "You stupid idiot! The fact that you're alive means that you've won." He said but I didn't believe a word of it. Though at this point the only thing I cared about was seeing Grimmjow again.

"You know that's not true." I told him as I continued to watch the sky from where I was. Renji just seemed a little surprised at my behavior and gasped a little. "If you were me..." I continued. "You'd feel the same way." Renji just bowed his head in understanding while listening to me. "Truth is, I haven't been able to protect anyone. I couldn't defeat our enemies. I was useless. I lost!" I look up to the sky and call out the name of the cyan haired and eyed arrancar that for some reason I so desperately wanted to slaughter yet have him hold me like I was his only reason for living. I closed my eyes and I saw his dark smirk and I fell to the ground. "GRIMMJOW!"

Renji came running towards me in concern but I just nudged him off and started to walk home, having to pay an annoying little hollow a visit in my inner world for payback.


	2. Chapter Two: Confusion

**Chapter Two: Confusion**

* * *

 

A month has passed since I've seen Grimmjow and all I've been wanting to do is slaughter him with all my might. When I was able to feel his spirit energy from where I was training with the other visoreds, Kensei and Love were trying to hold me back, but Shinji told them to let me go. I'd have to remember to thank him later. As I flashed out of there I went after Grimmjow's energy, but as soon as I saw him, his missing arm and the scare that decorated his nicely toned chest I lost thought of why I was here. For some reason all my resolve to kill him vanished and all I wanted was to aid him and his missing arm. But a more logical and not effect part of my soul told me to stand and fight. To give into the desire to slaughter him without hesitation."Hey! I've been looking for you. Soul reaper~" Grimmjow said and I had to stop myself from wanting to cower submissively to him. I grabbed hold of Zangetsu and look at him with a glare."And I've been waiting for you." I say brimming with newly found confidence, as I remembered what I came here to do. "It's taken some time, but I've come here to show you what I've learned since the last time we met!" I said and he grunts in approval. I then go right into bankai, already knowing that using Shikai was useless. He grunts unamused by this but I have yet to show him everything. 

"Bankai huh? Maybe you forgot it, but that bankai of yours couldn't even stop, let alone even slow me down the first time we met!" He said looking angry as though everything he'd been through had been for nothing. 

"Well maybe it's you who's forgotten, that it was my bankai attack that gave you that scar." I retorted and we just looked at each other. His eyes showing nothing but anger and dominance, that made my resolve start to waver. I kept up my angered face and again reminded myself that I wanted nothing more than to slaughter him. I had eleven seconds to finish this. That has been the longest time I've kept my mask on. I had to hit him as much as I could with in eleven seconds or else I'll be fucked and won't be able to do anything for a couple of minutes, and be at his mercy. "May I ask you something... Grimmjow?" I ask. I liked his name, but I didn't like the fact in order to hide my border-lining submissiveness, I had to spit his name out like vomit. "What happen to that arm of yours?" I finished and he just smiled a bit.

"Oh I got rid of it... Cause I'm only gonna need one arm...to kill you!" Grimmjow said. But the way he said kill, I couldn't help but think that he didn't mean physically. I feel like he meant it in some other way. 

I stiffened in my stance as I got read to hollowfy. "Is that right?" I ask getting ready. My grip tightening on Tensa Zangetsu and the instinct of wanting to slaughter him came back. "The that means I shouldn't hold back now should I?!" I asked and Grimmjow smirks obviously pleased. 

"If you do you'll only just die faster!" He yelled and his energy surrounded him. I could see the blue reiatsu surround him and his beautiful cyan eyes glazed at me with mischief and... something I couldn't quite understand. He got ready and I hollowfied sending out a blast of my own spiritual pressure. 

At first he didn't seem fazed by it, well not until he saw my mask and then his eyes widened in shock. "What... What the hell was that?" He asked as I looked at him. I don't know why but I stayed planted in my steps for a few seconds before going at him telling him I didn't have time to explain. I instantly charged at him and he drew his Zanpakuto to counter my attack. He still seemed shocked which was to my advantage as I released my getsuga tensho on him. It seemed take it's toll on his body from what I've seen so far but I didn't get my hopes up. The still dominant look in his eyes still made me wary. "This... This power of yours... it's not that of a soul reaper." He said and his eyes narrowed looking at me menacingly as the fire inside those dominant cyan eyes grew bigger. "Damn you. It's only been a month! What the hell did you do to yourself?!" He demanded and I responded by firing my getsuga tensho at him. What surprised me was how the hell my time was now increasing. It had been well over eleven seconds, not that I'm complaining. When my getsuga tensho hit him I flashed behind him and gave him the same answer I did when he asked the first time, before throwing another getsuga tensho at him. He went flying at this and I had let a smirk run over my face as the mask stayed in place and I went after him. Not long after he went flying and me trailing behind him I saw him form a cero! I put my sword up defensively as I watch him fire it at him and then I blocked it's power. Grimmjow used this as an opening and I had to quickly counter. Jumping back we both caught our a little bit of our breath before lunging at each other again. He continued to swing his sword at me with brute force causing me to grip Tensa Zangetsu even tighter. I was amazed me that he could even still fight like he was with only one arm. I held up with all his attacks and now I was about make my own. "It's over Grimmjow." I say and raise my zanpakuto to bring down my attack but as soon as I was halfway through my blow, my mask broke and I was stunned. So was Grimmjow, but he recovered faster knowing that I was now weaker than before and used this to his advantage.

"Your luck's run out Strawberry." He said and my eyes widened surprise. I was in deep shit now. I could just tell. The way his face contorted after my mask broke and he knew I was through, it made me feel vulnerable. No! I must not feel that way! I came here to slaughter him. To take back what was mine. My chest was bleeding pretty bad and before I knew it Grimmjow was right beside me slinging another attack which I almost fell victim to. I had been able to move my arm enough so I could counter his move. "It seems like whatever that power you just used right there, you might have overdone it. Cause you started panting like a dog the second that mask fell apart! It's over Strawberry. I'll have to admit you gave me quite a bit of damage here today, but there was never any doubt in the outcome! YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Grimmjow yelled and I couldn't help but feel the least bit frightened when he used his energy to force me to the ground. I tumbled quite a bit before landing to a complete stop. I still had my Tensa Zangetsu in my hand and I tried to hollowfy again but wound up failing in the process. As soon as Grimmjow realized this he appeared in front of me and kicked me up into the air, knocking the wind out of me in the process. I flew on for about a mile but it all went so fast. He again appeared in front of me and chuckled. "Well it seems you've got a problem. It seems that once you broke that mask of yours you just can't seem to get it back!" He said but I paid no mind to him. I had to bring it back! I was going to defeat and slaughter him! "Wait. You're not going to try again. That's crazy!" He said and I looked at him through one eye since my other was covered in blood. "It seems I was wrong. But you've either taken too much damage or you've spent all of your spiritual pressure. Maybe you have a limit as to how many time you can use it? It doesn't matter what the reason is now, because the mask isn't here now, is it?" He mocked as he appeared in front of me and stabbed my wrist with his zanpakuto and sealed it so I wouldn't be able to move. 

Grimmjow leaned down and bit the side of my neck before he whispered into my ear something that cause my resolve to waver. To melt away like it was only a piece of ice that was meant to burned by the dominance the bigger male had in his voice. 'You're mine. Your body belongs to me. Your mind belongs to me. Your soul belongs to me. Ichigo give into me. You already bare my mark.' Were the words he whispered to me. He poked the back on my neck where he had bit me the last time we saw each other and I moaned under the contact. "I'm gonna kill that little black hair soul reaper girl who was with you the last time and you're going to watch." He said and I-unable to deny him- agreed. I shook with fear as he formed a cero that I know was not meant for me, but for me to watch as Grimmjow was about to blow Rukia to pieces. And if I'm being completely honest with you. The reason why I was shaken was not because Rukia was about to be blasted with his cero, but moreover that fact I didn't care that she was about to be blow to pieces by said cero. Just as he was about to turn and fire it Rukia froze his hand and I just watched still stunned but the event. Grimmjow looked more surprised at that fact his cero was turned to ice than her being here. 

"Tsugi no Mai... Hakuren!" Rukia called out and he was frozen over by a descent barrier of ice. However right after she did that I don't know why, but I had lost it. I felt more like my hollow yet I know I was still in control. I didn't realize it until after it happened but I had screamed more hollow like than I wanted to and I spiked my spirit energy as well. I couldn't understand why my sanity had just snapped like it were a twig getting stepped on. I hadn't gotten Grimmjow's Zanpakuto out of my hand as he had sealed it into my and hand and I just stayed seated where I was. 

Rukia came over to me and tried to tug his zanpakuto out of my hands which failed. I screamed and snarled at her but she didn't seem to notice and I was tempted to lunge at her. And after a few minutes I couldn't take it and moved around to kick her into her ice wall. 

"Grimmjow!" I screamed. When I heard it I thought it was my hollow that had formed over but I couldn't feel my mask and knew it had to be me, even if there was a hollow echo to it. Rukia just watched me as I looked at her like she just been betray me. She was now sitting back against her wall of ice were Grimmjow still waited silently for me to kill her. If I could have formed a cero at will then it would have there and Rukia would have been no more, but I couldn't and Grimmjow seemed to have noticed this since I could feel him look at me. He broke the ice surround himself and grabbed her head. He started to form a cero and smirked. "Do you honestly think that you can kill me by covering me in a thin sheet of ice?" He asked and Rukia just looked shocked. Grimmjow just continued to laugh as the cero continued to form. "You're an idiot!" He yelled and then right before he could fire it a large bout of energy flashed before us. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Shinji. Grimmjow just looked angered by it all and glared at him. "It's Shinji..." I whispered in shock. Grimmjow spared a glance at me and then looked at him again.

"I really do detest butting into soul reapers fights, but it seems like Ichigo's in need of my assistance. Plus I can't really ignore you either." He said and a low growl appeared in my throat. I didn't want him to help I wanted him to leave.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of theirs?" Grimmjow asks and I could feel the back of my neck sting. I hung my head low and it was then Rukia looked shocked. She nearly touched the new mark on my neck, but I growled and she backed away.

"Does it matter?" Shinji asked unamused by the situation. After that Grimmjow just smirked and grabbed the blade out of my wrist and charged at him.

"I guess not, because I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" He yelled as he started to fight with Shinji. I stood up but didn't leave, I simply just watched the fight that was going on between the him and Shinji. Rukia pulled on my sleeve and I just grunted not wanting her to even be close to me. Yet I could understand why she didn't want to leave me either. So I bared with it and just stood there. She pulled on my sleeve again in a gesture to make me come with her but I just grunted again hoping she would get the point that I wanted to stay to see who would win. She seemed to have noticed this and stood alongside me while I watched. I laughed internally as I watched the fight go on between Shinji and Grimmjow. I already know who would win without even having to guess. The thing was, the fight never got far enough for me to prove it. 

I could see from the corner of my eye that a tear in the sky had appeared and out stepped that same Arrancar that was with that big guy from last time, Yammy. He appeared in front of Grimmjow as he was about release his zanpakuto. Grimmjow seemed surprised but the other didn't. "Ul...quiorra.." He said and then backed down."Our mission is complete. We're leaving now." He said and I looked over at Grimmjow confused. What did he mean by mission. I didn't get to asked because the went through the tear in the sky first. I thought I could still see -even if it was faint- the smirk and gleam in his eyes as if he knew he was going to see me again. When they were gone I couldn't understand what had just happened. Without my realization, I started panting and after a few minutes passed out. The only thing on my mind was the fact I knew something horrible was about to happen. 


	3. Chapter Three: Grief for the Lost

**Chapter Three: Grief for the Lost**

When I came to I was at the Urahara Shop. I was all banged up and I was confused as to why we couldn't just have Orihime heal me, but I didn't voice this. I tried to get up but realized that I was being held down by one of Tessai's healing spells. So I decided to just call out for Mr. Hat-n-Clogs. "Hey Kisuke!" I called out and not even a minute later he appeared. 

"Yes my lovely student." He replied happily. I just sighed and he seemed to have noticed I really wanted to ask him something serious. "You seem to have something bugging you. I'm going to be blunt with you. Tell me what seems to be on your mind." He said in a serious tone.

"I have a question. I don't know if you'll have the answer but I've been confused. Grimmjow... That espada. He bit my neck but... not in an attempt to hurt me... I guess to a certain degree.... You know  what I mean!" I yell and a light shade of pink covers my face. I can hear my hollow laughing in my head and frown. I thought I got rid of him. _**Sorry Kingy. You only suppressed me. Never got rid of me.~**_ He said and I frowned. "Either way, he did it twice. Once in our first fight, and then the one that just happened." I looked over at Kisuke whose eyes seemed to have widened in concerned. I looked confused as for this but the continued. "Ever since then the only thing I've been wanting to do is to kill him, but when I saw him... I couldn't bring myself to do it... I don't understand it. The constant urge to kill him and then the sudden change of heart... What's wrong with me..." I asked. 

Kisuke just sighed and looked a bit upset. "I'm going to take it that when he did it the first time you didn't have a say in it. But anyway taken into consideration that even though it's rare, hollows do this, and taking into the fact you're part hollow yourself... Ichigo I think that hollow just marked you." Kisuke said in a serious voice. 

I was confused and worried. What did he mean by mark? And so what if I'm part hollow? What does that even have to do with any of this? "What... What do you mean?" I asked and my inner hollow just sighs. **_You know you're really stupid. Can't you connect the dots? Ichigo think about it. He bit you leaving a mark. You now have these stupid urges to kill yet nurture the blue haired idiot._**

"Ichigo in simple terms he put a marking on you to show that you belong to him. He can't fully claim you since you're not in hueco mundo but since you've got that mark on you, it simply signifies that no other hollow or soul is allowed to touch you in any intimate way or even attempt to kill you. If that happens well, depending on how well the arrancar's self control is, then, well that person has a good chance of being killed or at least badly injured." Kisuke explained and I just frowned. I didn't like that, not in the least.

"Is there a way to make it go away?" I asked. I didn't want to be bound it him and why? Why would he do that?

"There is but there would be no point. It would just land you into a deeper mess. And besides usually you would have had to marked at least 4 to 5 times before it took any effect the way you're getting only after the first and second. Ichigo... I'll be honest with you. I don't think that arrancar marked you simply because he had nothing better to do, I think that his soul clashed straight with yours." He told me and I frowned. Hat-n-clogs was right. From the moment I met him, while even thought there was the unnamed and unspoken feeling. I understand it now... And I hate it. Why, Why, Why? Just why did it have to be the enemy? Why did he have to mark me? Why- "Ichigo I think it might be best if you get home now though it might do you some good." Hat-n-Clogs said and I nodded. 

I went back home and went to sleep. My body was aching but I didn't give thought to it. The only thing I could think of was that damned blue haired bastard. I can't help but laugh at myself as I thought about how stupid it all sounded to me. When I finally went to sleep, I was in peace. I could feel my body becoming more comfortable and less sore as if my body was healing and I was grateful for that. Somewhere along the way I was pulled into my inner world by Zangetsu and frowned. "What's wrong Zangetsu?" I ask. If he wants to train me then he could have done so a while back but I guess he's not here for that because the look on his face makes me want to cower. "You are here because I summoned you here. I want to ask you a question." He said and I looked at him confusedly. He seemed to have noticed and walked over to me. "I don't like it when it rains. It shows that you're upset or troubled by something. Ichigo it's been pouring like this for the past month. Tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked and I looked at him in shock. I didn't realize that my emotions really affected this place but it seems it does. 

"...I don't understand some things that are happening in my life right now. I mean is it natural for someone like me to be mated with a hollow? And what's worst is the white version of me is laughing his ass off every time I get confused..." I admit and Zangetsu only nods. I can see my white haired counterpart in the distance coming over at a quick rate and I look a bit startled. He didn't seem to have a lust for blood at the moment but I still kept my guard up. He's a bit unnerving...

 **"King. You come to your inner world and you don't even come over to me to say hi. I'm hurt."** He said with that shit-eating smirk of his and and giggled a bit. 

I just sighed at his act and shook my head. "You know you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes right?" I asking hoping he'd get to the point. 

 **"Yeah Mr. I-got-my-ass-kicked-by-my-cyan-haired-mate.~"** He teased and I felt a vein pop on my head as I got up and went after the asshole. Zangetsu just watched as we fought and didn't say a thing. You'd think he'd try and stop us but I guess not. We went at each other with full force. When we were done we were both exhausted and satisfied with how much we beat the other up. **"Nice job Kingy. You've gotten stronger. You can actually land a blow on me and make it hurt~"** He said, as if he was happy that I could actually damn near kill him.

"It's almost as if you want me to kill you." I say completely bewildered as to why he seemed happy about it. He just laughed and I only sighed. I sat up with a yawn and decide to go back to my body. When I got there I fell out of my bed and landed on my head. I groaned in pain as my head hit the floor. "Worst possible way to wake." I groaned and then frowned. Kon seemed to be having a ball and I only sighed. Then I realize that the pain didn't come from my injuries from the day before. I quickly unwrapped my bandages to find all my wounds had been healed. I was confused but a knock at my window knocked me out of my trans and I opened the window. It was Rukia, and Renji. They said that they wanted me to follow them, and I did without hesitation. When we got there, I realized that we were at Orihime's place and I got a bit nervous. Where was she anyway? "Why are we here and wheres Orihime?" I ask and Toshiro looked at me with a frown plastered across his face.

"That's why you're here Ichigo." He said and then then big weird looking TV thing went on. Jushiro appeared on screen and Toshiro seemed a bit angered by this. "Captain Ukitake I thought I was to be connect to the Head Captain." Toshiro said and frowned. "Yes you were, but I had you transferred to me." Jushiro said and Toshiro sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and waited for Jushiro to start talking. "The reason is, is because I was the last person who saw Orihime Inoue before she left through the Senkaimon. The two who I sent with her came back saying that there was an Arrancar who came to get her. I believe that she was either taken or... possibly killed..." Jushiro said and Rukia gasped.

"Captain Ukitake! I believe this, you must be joking!" she yelled and then Head Captain Yamamoto came out from behind.

"I know, I don't wish to believe it either. I'm only simply stating the worst case scenario." Jushiro said and I frowned. 

"There's no way that could have happened! I was badly injured in yesterday's battle to the point where nobody could heal me. But when I woke up this morning all my wounds were healed! And I could still feel traces of Orihime's Spiritual Pressure!" I yelled and I could see Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes open the slightest in concern.

"If that's the case then that mean's Orihime Inoue is a traitor to the soul society." He said and I frowned. I was going to retort but Renji knew me too well and stopped me before I said something that would put me in a bad position. 

"Then Head Captain Yamamoto. I ask permission not only as senior officer from the advanced troops from Captain Hitsugaya's team but also as the lieutenant of squad 6 to go and retrieve the traitor Orihime Inoue from hueco mundo." Renji said with a smirk but Head Captain Yamamoto said no. This seemed to have surprised Renji but I could see it coming. The old man always had to abide by the rules, but I can't blame him. I know that he wouldn't help me get Orihime back so I sighed.

"I'm sorry Head Captain but I cannot obey those orders Orihime is my friend and if she's in trouble then I must go to help her. Please do not take this as me being disrespectful." Rukia said and I could on sigh as I know he would again said no to Rukia's request.

"I figured that this would happen so I'm glad I took precautions." He said and a senkaimon opened showing Byakuya and Kenpachi. I knew that the soul society was not going to help so I just sighed. "Alright then, I won't ask you to help me get Orihime, but you could at least tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo." I said and ran a hand through my unruly orange hair. Again he said no and at this point I was very frustrated. "I can understand why you don't want your men to enter Hueco Mundo and to go home, but even if so at least let me go to Hueco mundo to save her! Orihime is not a traitor, I know she would never do that!" I yell out and clutch my head in pain as I could feel a headache coming on. 

I could see Head Captain Yamamoto shake his head declining my request before he started talking. "Ichigo Kurosaki. I can not allow you to go and get yourself recklessly killed. I forbid you from entering Hueco Mundo. Stand by in the world of the living and wait for further instructions." He said and I could only ball my hand into a fist. I could see the looks Rukia and Renji were giving me and I sighed. I left not waiting to see the others leave. 

The next two days went by slowly. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to stay home all day either. I didn't want to see Zangetsu or my white haired counterpart either. I knew if I continued like this I would drive myself mad and decided to go to school the next day. I got scolded by my homeroom teacher and told to go sit down. I wasn't in the mood to be a cocky bastard so I just stayed to myself. Just as lunch was starting, and I was heading to the roof, Tatsuki came up to me and started questioning me. I didn't realized that she was able to see me when I was in my soul reaper form but I didn't question it. I just stayed quiet and when it became too much I just told her to leave me alone. She punched me dead in the face and I hit my head the window, making it shatter in a process. I groaned in pain as Keigo ran in and held Tatsuki back. I walked away and and told them to stay away from me. I didn't want to hurt them so when I got home I went in my room to see if Rukia had come back. I didn't know if she would but if she was back or not I was going to Hueco Mundo. I had written a note for Rukia using the same methods she used when she left.

 Taking Kon's Gikongan pill, I swallowed and hoped he wouldn't get me in trouble. "Kon. Keep out of trouble and make sure you don't get my body in jail." I told him and he looked confused. 

"Why are you being so pathetic? And where are you going anyway?" he asked flailing his arms around and I just said nothing. 

I walked over to the Urahara shop and was surprised when I saw him waiting. "Hey, welcome back Ichigo. I've been waiting for you to show up." Kisuke said and I sighed. He opened up the shop and I followed him into the shop. We stood in the meeting room for a second before he started speaking again. "Ichigo... I just want to let you know that this will more than likely be more dangerous for you than anyone else because of that mate mark on you. If you come across that hollow I want you to run. Do not engage in any kind of battle with him. If you do... there is the very likely case that you will no longer be a soul reaper but rather be turned into an arrancar. Ichigo be careful." Kisuke told me before jumping down to the basement. I stood there for a few seconds as I gave thought to what he said. If I become an Arrancar then I would have failed everyone. I... I don't want that to happened... I thought and walked further into the basement. When I got down there, I saw Chad, and Uryu sitting there and waiting for me. I wanted to go alone but I know that Orihime is their friend too and didn't say what I wanted. When I went to greet them I was pulled back by Kisuke and sighed. When we finished talking for a few minutes I we saw that Kisuke was up on a giant post. He explained to us that what we were going to use to get into Hueco Mundo was called a Garganta. We would be using the Garganta to enter Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. When he opened it he explained that we would have to make our own footing by using our spirit energy. It sucks because I have no talent in controlling Spirit energy. It wasn't all bad, but... I sometimes wish I wasn't always the hero.


	4. Chapter Four: So Much for being a Hero

When we had entered Hueco Mundo, Chad and Uryu fought the first two arrancars, and we had escaped with just a few scratches. We met up with a small arrancar named Nel along with Rukia and Renji as well before we busted into Los Noches. I had defeated a Privaron Espada Dordoni much slower than I would have liked, but then again that was my own fault. After I continued to run and run. Nel, had come running after me and I couldn't help but let her come. It was not long after I had felt Rukia's Spirit pressure become a little more than nothing. Had I not been concentrating then I would have thought she was dead or wouldn't have even noticed it. But right now I wasn't going to be worried about that. I had to Save Orihime and bring everyone back safely! _  
_

 ** _But King how are you going to do that when there's no one left to save you? I may be here but I can't come out unless you let me or when I know there's no chance in your ass will be able survive. And I'm sure the first option will only be when pigs fly._ ** My inner hollow said through our connection and I just groaned. I wish he wouldn't point those things out! It only makes me even more depressed. I was pulled out of thought when I felt Nel start shivering in my arms as if she was scared about something. I looked up to see the Espada that had stopped both Grimmjow and that other dude. I believe it was Yammy.

He started walking down the stairs and I broke out in a cold sweat. When he was mid way down I was able to find my voice and said, "You're... Ulquiorra..." It was only a whisper but I couldn't get my voice any louder than that.

"You know my name? But I don't recall having told it to you before." He said as he continued down the steps and stood about 18 feet away from me as he had reached the bottom. I had took a deep breath and calmed myself before glaring back at him before he started talking again. "At any rate. Rukia Kuchiki his dead."

My eyes widened in shock. No, Rukia couldn't have died. We swore an oath that we would all come back alive. "What... Did you say..?" I asked not wanting to believe what he had said.

"Well to be more accurate, she and Espada number 9 killed each other." He said nonchalantly, as if he didn't care about it. "She was covered in wounds and her body was run through by a spear. She couldn't possibly be alive." He added.

"Don't jump to conclusions! Rukia's Spirit energy just decreased a second ago. You weren't even there at the fight so you wouldn't even know whether or not-" He cut me off saying they had synchronized recognition.

"That was one of Espada number 9's abilities, as well as his responsibilities. He constantly relays information on any enemy he fights to all of us." He said and I just groaned. I was not going to go through this again. Now I have to save Rukia as well. After I had gotten about three fourths of the way to the door he asked where I was going.

"I'm going to go save Rukia." I said before he replied saying "I thought I told you she was dead." I hated that he kept saying that. "I don't believe she is."

"You're being obstinate." He said and I could feel his eyes on the back on my head, though I could tell he hadn't moved. "Are you sure you don't want to kill me though?" He asked as if tempting me to try and kill him.

"I have no reason to fight you. So I won't." I said and looked down at the floor. I could tell that if I didn't keep calm I'd end up doing something stupid. He asked my why and my answer was "You may be the enemy but you haven't harmed any of my friends yet."

"I see... Would that still apply if I told you I was the one who forced Orihime Inoue to come to Hueco Mundo?" He said and I lost it. I could feel the urge to kill and slaughter him. To turn him into nothing but ashes fill my veins. I had dropped Nel as I flashed over to Ulquiorra. with my Zangetsu aimed at his throat. He blocked it with his wrist and the urge just got stronger and stronger, though I know I had to make this quick or Rukia would probably bleed out where ever she was. After he had enough of my spiritual pressure being spiked around him, he pushed me off asking if that was enough reason to fight him now.

I grinned and stated it was more than enough before jumping back and glaring at him. "Nel... Get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." I say not even bothering to look at her. "It looks like he's not going to let me out of here so I'm going to have to fight my way out." I said and let a small smirk play over my face. "But that's going to be unfortunate for him though since I'm in a hurry. I going at him with all I've got." I say but I guess I was more so speaking to my hollow rather than the small childlike arrancar behind me. I could hear my hollow laugh with glee as he heard me.

I went straight into bankai knowing that I would be useless in Shikai. I jumped up into the air with my Tensa Zangetsu and hollowfied while in the air. I gathered as much energy as I could and fired a rather strong Getsuga Tensho at him. I knew it wouldn't do much so I follow behind it and when he pushed it away I fired another one that sent him flying through four pillars before turning around and kicking off the fifth making that one shatter in the process. He looked shocked and me not wanting to waste time, fired another strong getsuga Tensho. He had landed before it hit him and he tried to stop it with one hand, that had eventually turned to two as it became stronger. A few seconds after though my mask broke and I was panting in exhaustion.

When the smoke had clear I saw he only had minimal injuries that could really only be called bruises. There was no blood or anything. He didn't even seem so much as affected by it, while I was over here with just about no power left. "My, my. Even with both my hands I couldn't stop it. I'm a little surprised." He said but didn't seem like it. "Was that really everything you had?"

I couldn't help but stutter as I was in extreme shock. How? How could he have blocked my Getsuga Tensho while I was hollowfied? It makes no sense! All I did was tater his clothing at best.

He scoffed at me and then started walking towards me again. "I see. So it seems that was it." He said as he brushed the dirt off his clothing before pointing his finger at me. "What a pity." He said before firing a cero. I had to hollowfy just to protect Nel from the blast. I had lost a good portion of my shitagi and kosode and it seemed Nel had fallen unconscious. I didn't want her to get hurt so I continued to run, but I could tell he was gaining on us. I needed a place where she could rest and not have to be involved with this fight. Just as I was telling Nel this Ulquiorra appeared in front of me and kicked me into the air. Unable to stop myself I went flying. I landed into this red pillar where I had somehow let go of Nel.

Covered in debris I crawled my way out coughing up blood in the process. When I looked up I saw Ulquiorra standing in front of me. "You brought out that mask again for a moment in order to block my cero, correct?" He asked as I glared at him. "You have impressive reflexes. But this time, it shattered in less than a second. You won't be able to use it again. Give up." He said as he walked over to me and then looked down at me.

I knew if I gave up I would live, but if I gave up then Orihime would die. I couldn't let that happen! I picked up my Tensa Zangetsu and then thrust it into Ulquiorra's shoulder before asking, "Do you think I'm gonna give up? You're the top espada aren't you? ...If I defeat you then this entire war is as good as over." I say and start panting again. My body was hurting and I knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat him. But I had to stall. I could sense Grimmjow near Orihime. Don't ask me how or why I know this I just do. I need to stall for as long as I could until they were close enough to heal me.

"I see. Sorry to disappoint you, but..." He said as he gripped Tensa Zangetsu's blade and the tore a piece of his shirt off showing the number 4. I was shocked. With the power his possess he only number 4. "I am Espada number 4 Ulquiorra Schiffer. I'm am the fourth most powerful member of Espada." He said before thrusting his hand through my chest. My eyes widened at this. The pain... it hurt but... it didn't. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you cannot defeat me. Even supposing you could, there are three espada ranked higher than I. No matter how many times you stand up to fight ..." He said as he allowed his spiritual pressure to keep it from closing. Did he know that Grimmjow was by Orihime? I couldn't tell you that. As he pulled his hand out the pain doubled and it was hard to even hear what he was saying but I did. "Your side will never achieve victory." He finished as I fell to the floor. The pain I was feeling was too much. It surprised me how I was even still able to hear him, but it didn't matter. Soon after I lost my vision and my hearing as well. The last thing I thought before I passed out was 'So much for being a hero.'


	5. Chapter Five: To Prolong and Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned from here on out, there will be sexually explicit content.

**Shirosaki's POV:**

**"You idiot..."** I said as I felt him pass out. I pulled him into this world he calls his own. This world, filled with side ways buildings and constantly drowning myself and the old man in rain. It's disgusting for it to rain in this world. My King should be strong, yet I get it. He's way too naive and everyone expects him to be their savior all because he's stronger than the rest of them. **"Didn't I tell you to stay alive?"**

I watched as he stood there. He looked confused. Probably thinking along the lines of 'Why can't I move?'. His body was stiff. Too stiff. I didn't like it. It was a bad sign. I walked up to the side of the building I was on. It was on a higher ground than his own, making me have to look down at him. My eyes narrowed as I looked down at his weak form. "You..." He said shakily making me a bit sad. He still hasn't recognized who I am. No matter, he will in due time. 

 **"Can't move?"** I ask, grinning at the sight of him. **"What's with that face?"** I asked as I sonidoed before him. He seem startled by this, but it didn't bother me. I gripped his chin with my right hand and made him look up at me. He was pouting, but I thought it to be rather cute. **"Your face says you don't know what's going on with your body."**

He looked shocked for a second before glaring up at me. "What...?" He asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

 **"You're dead. Makes sense why your body's not moving doesn't it?"** I asked rhetorically, before I manifested my blade and shoved it through Ichigo's own right shoulder. His beautiful chocolate eyes widened in shock and then pain. He grunted but didn't make any other noise besides that until I twisted the blade inside him. He had such a beautiful scream.  He slumped forward, his body relaxing now that it's felt something, but still nothing more than a puppet. I looked to the side of his face, my grin never leaving. **"Hurts?"** I asked, his response only a whimpering gasp of pain and a shiver. 

I tilted his neck to the side and laid a kiss to it. **"It's gotta hurt."** I husked, as I pulled the blade and bit into his neck, leaving a mark of my own. I pulled away his shitagi and kosode, and licked the blood from the wound I had created. I let my tongue dig into it a bit, making him moan and whimper so deliciously in pained pleasure. I was able to use infuse my reiatsu into my saliva, healing the wound I created so to the healing process, both inside and out. It would keep my precious king from dying out where he was. 

His neck threw itself back in pleasure, as louder moans where ripped from him. I looked up at him, licking my lips to get some of the blood away. I cupped his cheek with my right hand and laid a kiss to his left jaw. He was still panting, dazed from the pain and pleasure mixing in his body.  I moved from his jaw to his cheek, laying a few more kisses there before claiming his lips. I grabbed his hair, forcing him closer and causing him to gasp so I could push my tongue in and explore his beautifully sweet cavern. When I pulled away and looked him dead in the eyes, causing another shutter. **"You don't seem to remember what I keep telling you."** I said before pulling his neck to the side and attacking it with kisses and nips. **"I could tell you a thousand times, 'don't do it'. I could tell you 'don't do something so reckless', yet you do it anyway."** I told him. He just whines as I continue my assault on his innocent body. **"You're meant to bleed even went you have such a beautiful sword. All because you refuse to give in and let go in battle. What have you been told? If you fight, you fight to kill. And yet you still don't do that my precious little Ichigo."** I husked into his ear, earning another whimpering whine from him. **"This is your punishment."** I told him, even though he would probably like this much more than he'd ever admit to.

I stripped him of his shitagi, kosode and hakama, pushing him onto his back so I could take advantage of his body. More whines and whimpers escaped from him. I couldn't help by be delighted by such noises. They spurred me on. I left trails of kisses and nips down his body. I let my nails claw down at his side as I again started to lap at his wound, making sure it was thoroughly cleaned out on the front before I trailed my way down towards a sensitive little bud. 

"Ahh ngh~ haahh~" He continued to moan out so beautifully. I looked up to see his eyes, dazed over with pleasure and something else that I didn't like. I took Ichigo's right nipple in my mouth and sucked on, making him gasp and squirm a little more. His lightly sun-kissed hands ran through my hair, forcing me down a bit. I chuckled a bit at his eagerness and I continued to suck. I brought my right hand up to twist and rub Ichigo's left one. I continued this for a few minutes before switching, making him arch his back as I continued to assault his fairly innocent body. 

I pulled away, leaning up to look down at him. A bright flush covered his face as he looked at me. I placed three fingers in my mouth and began to suck, covering them with my saliva before placing them at Ichigo's entrance. I pushed one finger in. He whined but it seemed he wasn't in any pain. Still, I wasn't going to rush it because of that. I pushed the digit in and out, thrusting it inside him, to get him accustomed to the feeling before sliding a second one in. 

"Gah, haaah, ngaaahh." He kept moaning. He didn't seem bothered by the second finger either, and seemed a bit more responsive to it, than the first. I started to move my fingers towards that spot I knew would have him loosen up a bit more after clamping down. I hit his prostate, rubbing it, knowing that I'd have to stimulate it nicely before it would cause him any real pleasure from being brushed and poked against. Ichigo's back arched of the bed and he gave more delicious cries of pleasure. Nothing but incoherent sounds tumbling from his sweet pink lips. 

I grinned down at him as he I pushed in the third finger making him whine a bit in discomfort, but not in pain. I then hit that spot and all traces of discomfort washed away. He tried to lean up, but failed. His back arched every time my fingers would brush that spot teasingly. I would alternate between rubbing it at and then hitting it. Ichigo seemed to enjoy the treatment I as giving him, since it wasn't raining and that he was acting very much erect. 

Ichigo looked up at me with pleading eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle. **"Are you loose enough yet Ichigo? Do you want more?"** I asked him as I leaned down and nibbled on the shell of his ear. **"Do you want to feel more pleasure. Should I fill you up and make you get addicted to my touch?"** I asked him as I cupped his chin with my free hand and kissed his sweet addicting lips. He continued to moan out in pleasure, as I didn't stop my fingers. His back arched and he came as I pulled away from the kiss. He looked sated, but still wanted more. That cute little begging look his wore without him probably even knowing it. Who was I to deny my sweet little king such pleasures. 

I grinned as I took his cock in my hand and stroked him back to being fully hard. I pulled my fingers outs, then pulled the tie to my obi that kept my hakama up. I grabbed my heavy cock and teased Ichigo's entrance with it. I leaned down again and kissed his temple. **"Well here my sweet little king. This is better, isn't it?"** I asked as I thrust into him. His back arched and his hand clutched at his kosode. His head turned to the side, but still looked at me through a side ways glance. His moaned were muffled since he clenched his jaw as I slid all the way in. 

I didn't bother giving him time to adjust. I just started to thrust in and out of him. At first I was kind enough to go slow, get him use to the feeling before I started to move faster, aiming my cock, straight for that bundle of nerves that I knew would having him arching in pleasure. I burrowed my face into his neck, sucking and kissing, leaving a hickey for all to see if they bothered to look there. 

I continued this for a few minutes before tears started to fall from his eyes and he started to push at my shoulder. "Stop. No, stop, please!" He cried out, and I did. I looked straight into Ichigo's eyes trying to figure out what was wrong. I leaned up and cupped his cheek with my hand, as I continued to look into his sad yet lusty eyes.  

 **"What don't you want Ichigo?"** I asked as I looked at him. Tears were clinging to his eye lashes. **"Right now, what are you thinking of? What are you afraid of? What are you _running_ from?" **I asked I grasped hold of the hand trying to reach up for me.  He turned his head, not wanting to look me in the eyes and so I asked one more question. **"Are you afraid of dying?"** His eyes snapped open and looked at me with wonder. Almost as if he thought I had read his mind. In truth, I just knew more about my precious little king than he knew about himself. **"You should be Ichigo. The feeling of dying that is."** I continued. I placed his hand and let go. **"No matter how much you yell 'I'll protect you' and 'I'll save you', if you die, it'll have all been for nothing. It will all end if you die."** I told him. He looked at me and more tears feel from his eyes. I wiped them away and continued to look at him. **"Don't ever forget that Ichigo. Fight if you don't want to die. Stop being so naive. I don't want to see this shit again!"** I told him with a frown. 

He reached up with his soft, sun-kissed hands, cupping my cheeks as he leaned up. "Sorry." He whimpered out as those stubborn tears began to fall from his chocolate colored eyes. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around my neck and part of my back. I gave in and leaned in, kissing his petal pink lips fervently as I started to rock my hips in him again. I chuckled as I looked into his eyes. **"You're so naive king..."** I told him as I moved in him a bit harder, causing him to become that panting moaning mess again. **"...That's why... Oh well."** I began. I leaned down and kissed the wound I had given him, causing it to heal completely. **"You better be very careful next time."** I tell him with a grin. **"If you die, I'm not going to like it."** I say as I lift his legs up and spread them a bit wider so I could thrust deeper. **"If you're going to be like this again, I'm going to kill all those who want to stop you, be it friend or foe."**  I warn him. I continue to thrust deeply into him, making those beautiful and sweet sounding moans continue to tumble from his lips. **"Remember that King, because I will. All I need is you."** I told him. Ichigo just grasped onto my hand and licked it as he gave me that 'come hither' look. My thrusts become pounds. My hips slamming against Ichigo's, making a clapping noise from how hard they were. 

His eyes flew opened and his mouth fell open as a scream of bliss came from those beautiful lips. He clamped down hard on me as he came. I continued to thrust deeply into him, before slamming in as deep as I could and came.

 **"If ya want I-"** I never got to finish my sentence because not even a minute after I filled him up, he was pulled out of his inner world by that healer. I stared at my sword covered in Ichigo's sweet tasting blood. I was going to have to be patient, but in due time, Ichigo would be mine again. 


	6. Chapter Five: Fight to Find Love

** Grimmjow's POV: **

When I got to where Ichigo laid passed out I saw Nel crying over him. I didn't like it and stepped in front of her. "Hey kid! Beat it!" I yelled at her as I looked over at Ichigo. He was laying on his stomach barely even alive. I kicked him on to his back and let Orihime out. I could still hear Nel whimpering but I could care less. So long as the brat didn't get in the way I was fine.

Orihime looked shocked as she called out his name. "You know what I brought you here to do. Now heal." I told her. She looked at me shocked. I had told Orihime I what I planned on doing. I was going to heal him. I was going to fight him. Then I was going to drag his ass back to my room where I was going to turn him into an arrancar myself. There was no sense in hiding it.

Orihime started to heal him and Nel started crying. "Why don't you just tell me what happen brat. It'll help understand who the hell I'm going to kill right after I'm done with making Ichigo mine." I said and while still crying she told me what happened. When she was done telling the story I was pissed off. "Quiet! I told you to tell me what happened! Not to start crying like a little bitch. You don't have to worry about Ichigo being healed. He will be healed."

"There's an incredible amount of spirit energy surrounding Ichigo's wounds...I...I can't reject it! Who would do such a thing?" Orihime said. Though I doubt she even realized she said it aloud.

"It was Ulquiorra. He's got a fighting style that is his and his alone. It's very particular to him, like a signature. I doubt he's even aware of it. When he finds prey who catches his eye, he stabs them right in the same spot where his own hole it." I explain to her before getting up and looking out at the opening of the pillar. I could sense him coming back to us. "I'm going to teach him something about the nature of punishment... for taking someone else's pray!" I say and Ichigo's hand twitches. I look at him with surprise. I was glad he was alive but also surprised.

"It's... Nel... and Orihime!" He said and they smiled. So did he. I'll admit I got a little jealous.

"Shut up girl! If you've got time to make a fuss then hurry up and heal him already!" I yell and Ichigo looks at me in shock.

"Huh? What the...? Grimmjow? Why are you with Orihime?" He asked and I just looked down at him. I knew Ichigo could most likely hear the worry in my voice but I could care less. "Shut up Ichigo. She's healing you. And when you're completely healed then me and you are going one on one alright Ichigo?" I asked him and he just looked at me dumbfounded.

"Are you serious! Is that the only reason you brought me here to heal him for? So you can hurt him some more?" She asked I was getting really pissed off.

"Quit all you're fucking complaining. If it wasn't for me bringing you here to save his life, he would be dead. Now get to work! Hurry! Ulquiorra will catch on to what's happening sooner or later and come back!" I say, and speaking of the devil himself: Ulquiorra sonidos behind me. We glared at each other for what seemed like a millennium but was only a few minutes, before growled out his name.

"What are you doing?" He replies as he walks in. I watch him making sure he doesn't plan on doing something. "It's a simple question, though perhaps I need to rephrase it. Why are you healing an enemy I already defeated?" he asked and I just grunted. I could hear Orihime whimpering in the background. "You refuse to answer?" He asks and then turns to look at Orihime who continues to whimper. I may not like her, but I kind of feel bad for her. Ulquiorra must scare the shit out of her if she's acting like this. "Fine have it your way. Regardless, the bottom line is Lord Aizen has entrusted that girl into my care. Hand her over." Ulquiorra said and I just smirked.

Who was he to tell me what to do? "I don't think I will." I retorted. I didn't like Ulquiorra and I doubt he likes me either.

"What did you say?" He asked. His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was getting angry. Though I could care less. I wasn't scared of him! I was stronger than him! He can't defeat me!

"You heard me. But just so you're clear about my position here then let me demonstrate!" I said as I charged at him. I charged a bala at him but he blocked it with his wrist. I knew how he fights, but right now I was only in the mood to go full out on Ichigo. "Don't think I don't know what's going on with you Ulquiorra. I know you're scared of fighting me! You're afraid you'll lose and be crushed!." I say as I charge and release a cero at him. He was able to deflect it but he was still a bit tattered. "Ha You deflected that one but how many will it take before I get you." I yelled out as he sonidos above me and charges his own cero. I made myself look surprised but I knew exactly how this was going to play out. Our spirit energy was going to blow off most if not all the roof and then I was going to Sonido behind him and place the caja negación into his hole. And that's just what happened. Orihime was confused but I simply just explained it to her and then looked at Ichigo who was still on the floor in need of healing. "Come on and heal your friend." I tell her. I knew Ulquiorra would be out of there in about 2-3 hours and I wanted to be done with all this. She just stood there and it pissed me off. Grabbing the bitch by her neck and said,"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said, but it wasn't a request now get to work."

"I refuse! If I just heal him you'll just turn around and hurt him some more! I... I won't do it!" She said as he clawed at my hand.

"You damn tramp! Stop bitching! You don't seem to get I don't want to kill him! I actually need to fight that damned idiot! I'd like to fight him when he's all healed that way he will survive and you'll two won't have to worry about being enemies... well that is if you stay here." I tell her as I try to keep myself from breaking her neck. I don't know when Ichigo got up but when he did he place his hand on my arm and I looked at him with amusement.

"Let go of her." he said and as I let go he looked at her and said. "Orihime....please heal me." She was still trembling but she looked shocked at his request. "I'm asking you to heal my wounds... and I'm asking you to heal his as well." He said and I just sighed.

"Listen kid, unless you want to stay here that's a big mistake. I don't need your pity." I tell him and looks at me with a fire in his eyes and makes me smirk.

"Don't worry it's not pity. I assume you want us both to fight at our full strength right? Or am I mistaken? Do you plan to use your injuries as an excuse as to when you finally lose?" He asks with angry eyes and I got pissed. I bring out my zanpakuto out of anger and attack him.

"Alright then let's have a fight to the death then? Well... That is if you can kill me. I'd rather die than lose anyway, and you'll go insane without me. so I could care less." I tell him with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." He said I smirked. This kid has no idea what he's in for.

After Orihime healed us I felt much better than before. My hope was that I didn't kill the damn brat. I could hear Ichigo talking to Nel and reassuring Orihime that he was going to be alright. He was but Orihime was going to have to heal him again afterwards.

He walked towards me and asked if we could move elsewhere to fight. I had no problem with it and agreed. After getting some distance Ichigo used his bankai and looked at me with those eyes that screamed slaughter and doubt at the same time. I stood from the red pillar and smirked down at him. This was going to be fun. I asked him if he was ready, as I was ready to pounce. He nodded and I went in for the blow. Ichigo countered it and then flashed out the way to make his own which I too blocked. This went on for about a fifteen minutes. When I got bored I charged up a small cero which he was going to block with one of his getsuga, and let go of my zanpakuto in order to use my other hand to charge and another one. Ichigo looked shocked by this and used his getsuga tensho to block the both. I grinned and cackled as I told him I was waiting a long time see him at full strength. I told him that I knew he felt the same why.

When he denied it and I could only get angry. How could he not want to when I practically killed one of his friends and nearly killed him 2 other times? I voiced this and he just listened so I then explained to him why I kept the scar on my chest and then asked him why he came here.

"Are you some kind of idiot Grimmjow? I came here to rescue Orihime!" He said but he seemed a little doubtful. I knew why but could never understand it.

"If that's so then how come you didn't grab the girl and run the moment you saw her?" I asked he seemed shocked. Like the thought never passed through his head. "Tell me, were you glad to see she wasn't hurt... or rather she wasn't on the surface. Tell me, were you born naive, or did you just grow up that way?" I asked and I could see him getting angry.

"What the hell did you bastards do to Orihime?!" He yelled out and I smirked as I narrowed my eyes. Our swords kept colliding and I was pleased by this so I started talking again.

"Good, get angry Ichigo. You said you came here to save that girl Ichigo right? Well let me enlighten you since you don't seem to get it.... You're wrong. The only reason you came here was to fight! Come on Ichigo. Are you even aware of the path to which your instincts have lead you? You're a soul reaper, but you're also a hollow. You're actually more like me. I know you have hidden power inside you that has yet to be awakened and to be quite honest I'm going to drive it out of you. That's all the reason you need to fight! Got it? Now come on! It's pure and simple! The last one standing -which will be me- will be the winner. And since I already know how this is going to play out, once I'm done with drawing out that power of yours I'm going to have that sorry ass of your healed and then I'm going to show you what it means to be mine!" I say and Ichigo looks shocked. I continued to smirk and then went at him again. Our blades continued to clash but I could see he was reluctant to draw from his full power as we continued. He backed up some and I charged a cero, while him, his getsuga. My cero was stronger and it seemed to have surprised him. I sonido behind him not wanting him to get hit by it but he dodged it and turned around to face me. Knowing he was in no danger I again go into attack. He blocked the first one and I knew it was time I stopped playing nice with him. I hit his shoulder, but not too deep. The look he gave me was now murderous and I smirked. I stabbed my zanpakuto in the ground and looked up at him. "Good. You've got that nice murderous look in your eyes now. But you're still not good enough!" I said as I cut my two finger and let the blood fly out at him. "You're not at the level yet where I want this battle to take place!" I tell him as I start to fire one of my gran rey ceros. "This is one of the ultimate ceros that only we espada's can use!" I explain to him and I see that Ichigo was falling right in front of Orihime. He too seemed to have noticed this and I could tell he was about to tell me not to fire. But he need to be more infuriated. I needed him to use his power to its extreme. I had intentionally fired it at Orihime and this seemed to do the trick. Ichigo was finally hollowfied and I was happy. "Well it's about time!" I said as I looked at him. Ichigo had to reassure the frightened woman behind him. He looked back at me with a renewed hate and will to slaughter me as I started laughing my ass off. "It's about time. Now we can get down to business!" I yelled out so he could hear me. I got ready to release and Ichigo just looked down at me while I did so. I spiked my spiritual energy as I did so. "Grind. Pantera!"

I spiked my spiritual energy even more as I transformed into my resurreccion. My hair had grew longer and my body was a bit stiff. I had cracked a few of my joints and then screamed so I could get the excess amount of spirit energy inside me to flow out. This seemed to have startled Ichigo, since he was looking at me with wide eyes through his mask. The debris had cleared away as well and I jumped up to him, kicking him though 5 pillars. I had sonido behind him and kicked up into the air again. This was child's play. I continued to toy with him as I then threw him down into one of the smaller pillars. My force caused too much debris and I had lost visual sight of him. I looked for his spiritual energy. When I found it I sighed. "You can do better than that! Come out and fight!" I yelled and he flashed behind me fired a Getsuga Tensho. I laughed at how powerful it was and smirked "That's what I'm talking about!" I yelled loving the hatred put into those attacks. We continued to fight head on. Ichigo seemingly was able to keep his mask on which made me happy. And his speed was picking up as well. His spiritual energy was becoming darker as well.

I could sense Halibel out in the distance watching us. She and I have a mutual understanding on things and are actually quite close. She seemed to have been analysing our battle which I would probably have to thank her for later.

Getting back onto our fight, Ichigo and I were going head on with each other. I attacked and he countered. He was strong, and was growing stronger every minute. I was glad too. I kicked him farther back than I had meant to while I had told him that I was going to make him mine. As I went into grab him by the neck he blocked it with his zanpakuto and glared at me.

"I can see that you've increased the amount of time you can sustain that mask since we last met. Have you been training since then or have you just been ignorantly gaining experience in the recent battles you've just fought? It doesn't matter. In fact I'm glad. It wouldn't be fun or good if your mask cracked so quickly." I said as I then moved to try and grab his throat again.

He grabbed my hand as he glared at me and then said, "So you're worried about this fight being boring? So then I'll spice it up for you!" He said as he spiked his spiritual energy and then slice my chest. It hurt and I'm surprised he was even able to but, that's a good thing. If he couldn't cut me in the amount of time we've been fighting then I would be upset. "You know what I think would be boring? If you weren't in your released state! So do me a favor and stay just the way you are!" He yelled as I began to regret going on easy on him. The amount of blood I had lost right there was not good but I was able to stop the bleeding before his next attack and blocked it. I tried to kick him but he seemed to have seen this coming so I used the speed I had in this form to form a spinning kick, which I had miss him purposely to grab his mask and send him flying to the ground harshly.

 I had started laughing as I sense him and looked down. "Come on Berry Head" I called out as I dove down. He seemed to have known this was what was going to happen so he attacked me as I was coming down. The blade on my arm and his zanpakuto collided as we attacked. He was getting faster and came right back at me as we separated. I again blocked it with the blade on my arm and the spiritual energy and impact of out attacks caused the sand to come up. It was like shock waves were being poured out of us. I continued to throw punches and to aim kicks at him which he was able to block easily now, but I could tell he was having fun. The look in his eyes and the energy he was admitting was that of amusement and enjoyment. His blows were getting stronger and more powerful but didn't have the intent to kill. We continued to go at each other. Each swing of his zanpakuto was getting stronger and stronger. Each time I attacked him he was getting quicker at dodging. I was glad he was progressing quickly.

Since he was getting stronger, I decided to use Garra de la Pantera. It's one of my abilities that allows me to shoot sharp bombs accurately at whatever I have my mind set on. He dodged it but the second he realized Orihime was up there he flashed up there and took the blow. He stopped all five of them by using his his own body as a shield. I could tell his body had taken a toll for it. He coughed up some blood and then after reassuring the two girls up there he came down.

"That was quite impressive. Was saving your friends worth the pain?" I asked as he stood there panting like a dog. "What's wrong? Looks like you're out of breath." I say in a teasing manner which I can see made him upset.

"You might want to spend less time... running your mouth and more figuring out how you're going to survive!" He spat as he continued to pant.  
"HA! You can drop the tough guy act." I said as he let one of my Garra de la Pantera's hit the pillar behind me. "I've hit you with five of those attacks. You body has taken significant damage." I explained and then a part of his mask cracked. "Your mask must be at it's limits." I said and this seemed to stir something in him. He looked like he wanted to fight again, but there was no amusement in it. His eyes looked like he was hurt, and that pissed me off.  
"It's limits? not even close!" He said as he reformed his mask. 

"You just don't give up, but that's the way I like it!" I said as I got ready to fight. I could feel part of my mask fall apart but I would be fine, when my mask is completely gone then I'll just revert back to my sheathed form.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you're looking kind of banged up yourself." He said as he gripped his sword and glared at him.

I chuckled as I retorted "Afraid not." I said as I started running towards him to attack. "In fact I've never felt better in my life!" I yelled out right before we hit each other. Our attack cause a lot of debris to explode in the air as we continued out battle. Each one of our hits kept getting stronger, a lot of blood was coming out of our wounds and it seemed as though to a certain degree Ichigo's will to battle was dwindling. I used this to my advantage and blocked most of his attacks before kicking him into one of the pillars. It shatter on impact but he continued to come at me even though I could see it in his eyes that he no longer wanted to fight. Soon Ichigo wasn't even attacking he was only blocking my attacks as I continued to go at him. Finally it seemed Ichigo no longer even attack as I had kicked him into the wall.

"It seems you were wrong again. You've reached your limit." I said, and Ichigo got back up. He used his zanpakuto to help him stand but I could still tell he was having a hard time. He was panting like a do as he looked at me. I frowned as I saw him in this state. The way he looked at me was as if he had already given up and I just shook my head. "It was fun, but now it's over." I say as I reached out my hand before letting my claws out. Ichigo was still panting and didn't seem to care. I walked over to his panting for and grabbed his neck before pinning him up against the wall. "It's over berry head. You fought hard and did well, but as of right now you're still too weak." I said calmly as I bit his shoulder and he went limp in my arms.

I brought the sleeping teen up to Orihime who was crying and told her to heal him. She did as she was told and when I was done I brought Orihime back to her room before bringing Nel to Harribel, who in my opinion was overjoyed to take her. When I got back to my room I placed Ichigo down on my futon and got in next to him, letting sleep take over.


	7. Chapter Six: To Submit or not to Submit

** 3rd Person POV: **

Laying upon a pure white bed, in a pure white room laid Ichigo Kurosaki. The teen having had been defeated by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when he attempted to save Orihime Inoue. While Ichigo had originally been taken back to Grimmjow's room, the cyan haired espada had move the teen before he could awake to what would now be the orange haired teen's new and for now permanent room.

Ichigo slowly woke up. He looked around noticing the voice of all color. Everything, from the bed to the floor. The ceiling to all the other materials in this room. Everything was pure white. He looked down at himself to discover he no longer wore his soul reaper attire. He now wore a white yukata, while his hands were shackled together. There was a chain that connected the shackles to his neck, where a collar laid elegantly around his neck. All of the chains that bound him seemed to suppress his spiritual pressure, which meant they were reiatsu suppressors.

It irritated the teen that he was left like this. In his anger, he failed to hear the door open and close until he felt the bed dip to the weight of another being sitting on it. He looked up to see the very same arrancar that had placed him in this room. Grimmjow.

The cyan haired arrancar just looked at Ichigo with a grin and narrow piercing blue eyes. Ichigo just pouted, trying not to show how he was really feeling around the other. He didn't want to admit it, but his instincts were screaming at him to submit around the blue haired male. However he was stubborn and refused to listen to the instincts demanding him bow his head to the other.

Grimmjow smirked at this, knowing very well how Ichigo was actually feeling. He pushed the teen back on the bed causing the orangette to make a grunt of complaint before attempting to kick Grimmjow off. "What the fuck Grimmjow!" He yelled out as he finally got the other off.

The blue haired espada chuckled. "You'll be fucked soon enough. However before we get to that, are you hungry? After a battle like yesterdays I would assume you are." Grimmjow told him as he looked at Ichigo, who happened to be struggling to get back up without the use of his hands.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, the question is, is if what you're serving me is edible." He taunted causing the blue haired espada to throw his head back and cackle. "I can cook I just can't bake." He told him. Ichigo loosened up at that and laughed a bit.

"Oh so the big bad sixth espada actually can cook for himself?" Ichigo teased and Grimmjow snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me what the hell you want to eat or I'll put a slab of hollow meat on a plate for you." Grimmjow told him as he stood from the bed he was sitting on with Ichigo. Ichigo looked down at his chains and then at Grimmjow.

"Hey um... Would you mind unchaining me or at least make it so I'll be able to stretch and move about?" Ichigo asked as he looked at him. He watch as Grimmjow shook his head, denying him that.

"You're not allowed any other freedom than to eat drink and use the bathroom by yourself until you've fully submitted to me." Grimmjow explained. "If you do submit I'll explain everything."

Ichigo growled. "I already know what will happen! I'll be turned into an arrancar! Grimmjow you don't seem to get it! I can't afford to become an arrancar! If I do who knows what could happen! I might no longer be me and myself and my family could be targeted by the Soul society even if I manage to defeat Aizen!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled in the restraints while trying to make his point.

Grimmjow pushed him down and then straddled his hips, making the orange haired teen look at him. "You don't seem to get it through your thick head do you? You're not going to leave hueco mundo. Your job here is simple. At the rate you're at you're no where near strong enough to defeat Aizen. Your power is while beyond that of any normal soul reaper captain, you power lies best in your physical strength. You have no control over your spiritual pressure and are blind to the truth." Grimmjow growled into his ear. "I have the ability to help you with that. Just like you the mass majority of us all hate Aizen and have been trying to find weak points." he added, husking it into Ichigo's ear. "Your strength is at maybe seventh or sixth espada ranking level. If you became an arrancar you could move up in power much quicker. Those of us espada and arrancar have the choice between continuing to devour other hollows or eat actual human or soul food. Either way the power you'll receive will be much greater than what you are now." 

Ichigo shook with confusion. 'There's no what that's possible. I fought on even footing with him for  a good while.' Ichigo thought. He tried to once again kick Grimmjow off him but failed. The blue haired espada pinned Ichigo's already shackled hands above his head and leaned down until their noses where touching. 

"You have to submit to me Ichigo. If you want to get stronger, to save your friends and family I can help, but you have to submit." Grimmjow husked into his ears, trying to get Ichigo to agree. "If you want your friends returned to safety then submit." 

Ichigo looked up at him. The teen unable to tell the truth from the lie. Was Grimmjow really going to do that? Could Ichigo really hold the other to those words? The teen looked at Grimmjow in the eyes, trying to see if the arrancar before him was actually telling him the truth. "What do you get out of it? What do you get of turning me into an arrancar and actually helping me save my friends. If Aizen found out he'd kill you. He'd kill all of us and remake the rest of the arrancars and espada." Ichigo said. 

Grimmjow snorted. "While you're right on that, that doesn't mean he will find out. As I've already told you, many of us actually despise Aizen. Ulquiorra's his little lap dog willing to bow down to him, but should he actually be on the verge of dying and be spared he'll switch sides. We all know Aizen won't bother to save any of us should we be on the verge of dying." He explained. 

Ichigo nodded and turned to look away. "That still doesn't answer my first question. What do you get out of it?" the orangette asked as he continued to look away. 

Grimmjow just licked at his neck. "I get a strong mate and soon after strong cubs. You're a beta. Given the right treatment and you'll be happy." He said. "Besides, I want what you want. I want Aizen dead and though I'd love the fight that is sure to ensue should we continue the war, I'm not stupid to think that no one on our side will die. I'm not risking, besides, no one else would _want_ to risk it." He explained. Grimmjow bit into Ichigo's neck again causing him to whimper and bare his neck to the other. 

"So will you submit to me?" He asked as he pulled away from the renewed mark on Ichigo's neck. He waited for the teen to answer only to see him blushing and his chocolate brown eyes being clenched tightly shut in embarrassment. "Do you want to get stronger? Will you submit and get stronger?" he asked after a few minutes. 

When a hole fifteen minutes passed by Grimmjow bit into Ichigo's neck again, causing the smaller male to gasp and whimper again. "Give me your answer Ichigo. Yes or no." Grimmjow said and Ichigo growled, finally deciding to open his eyes and glare at the other. "Now!" Grimmjow snarled out, losing his patients. Ichigo looked down and then looked away. "Fine! Yes. I want to get stronger! I submit!" Ichigo said as he looked down.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Act of Mating Brings Power

Grimmjow grinned and looked at him ferally. He smashed his lips with the teens before looking into honey brown eyes. "Bare your neck." Grimmjow growled and Ichigo did as he said. The orangette wanted nothing more than to deny the older male above him access but knew better. Grimmjow bit his neck, sinking his teeth into the boy's neck making a permanent mark. Ichigo was now Grimmjow's and if he fought Ichigo knew he'd break himself. Grimmjow stripped Ichigo of his clothing causing the teen to turn bright red. "Don't just strip me like that!" The orangette yelled as he looked away with embarrassment. Grimmjow just claimed petal pink lips again to shut him up.

Ichigo kept his lips sealed, trying to at least keep some of his dignity. Ichigo wasn't stupid. Grimmjow didn't strip him for just for shits and giggles, he was going to take him. Grimmjow was going to dominate the teen in every way he could, starting physically. The blue haired espada bit Ichigo's lips causing Ichigo to gasp and Grimmjow took advantage of this to deepen the kiss. Ichigo tried to fight the invading tongue in his mouth but it only made it easier for Grimmjow to continue.

The bluenette pulled away from the kiss and looked down the teen whose lips he'd just ravished. A deep red blush covered his cheeks. Petal pink lips slightly swollen and the boy was panting. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, a small pout adorning his lips. Grimmjow chuckled at the sight and licked his neck. "Relax or this is gonna hurt." He warned. "Now suck." He added as he place three fingers in front of his lips. Ichigo took them in his mouth and made sure to make them as wet as possible.

Ichigo really didn't want to do this, but he knew he didn't have a choice and being compliant -as much as he loathed himself for it- would at least give him some kind of pleasure in this. When Grimmjow felt that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out and moved them down to Ichigo's tight virgin entrance. Ichigo tensed. Grimmjow noticed this and leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth to take Ichigo's mind off of it. Grimmjow didn't mind it if Ichigo screamed but right now, he wasn't in the mood for it. At least not painful screaming. After all in order for his goal to be achieved, Ichigo needed to give his consent before he could get anywhere.

Ichigo's face turned pink in embarrassment that he was actually getting pleasure from such an act. Arching his back into Grimmjow's touch, the bluenette deemed Ichigo ready and pushed one finger into his virgin hole. Ichigo tense around Grimmjow's finger causing him to growl. "I won't warn you again. Relax." Grimmjow said in a gruff voice. Ichigo whimpered at this and willed his body to relax. When it did Grimmjow slowly started to pump his finger in and out him, searching for the place that would cause the berry beneath him become a writhing moaning mess.

It didn't take long. Grimmjow found it cause Ichigo to arch his back and moan out rather loudly. His face became brighter with not only arousal but embarrassment. The orangette's arousal was at full mass and eyes glazed over with pleasure, though was still for the most part coherent. Sliding in another finger Grimmjow grunted in approval at the sounds he was getting. The prep after finding Ichigo's sweet-spot went by fast. He was able to fit three digits in as he stretched the orange haired teens hole. Pulling his fingers out of Ichigo's ass Grimmjow looked down at the panting berry who laid there trying to catch his breath. "Get on your hands knees facing me." Grimmjow said as he looked down at the teen. Ichigo knew better than to test his limits and did as he was told. When he was there Ichigo whined as he looked up at bluenette. Grimmjow pushed his hakama down so he could free himself. "Suck." He commanded as he held his hard erection in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo wanted growl and yell at him, tell him no, but he couldn't. A whine built in the back of his throat as he looked at it. It was big. Ichigo wonder how the hell he was suppose to fit that in his mouth. He gave a tentative lick to the head. This was his first time but he had a feeling Grimmjow was giving him the option so he didn't get it dry. Coming to this conclusion, Ichigo sighed and started to do as Grimmjow told him. He gave a few more tentative licks to the head and the base before opening his mouth and took as much as he could inside.

Grimmjow grunted in approval as he looked down at Ichigo. The orange haired teen's face nicely flushed with embarrassment and arousal. Grimmjow liked that. It meant the teen was falling into his place nicely. Grimmjow planned on driving the teen into heat, the heat would cause the hollow reiatsu in his body to become more dominant and over take so Ichigo would survive.

When Grimmjow had enough he pulled Ichigo off and turned him around so he was on his hands and knees. Pushing Ichigo's face into the bed Grimmjow aligned his cock before pushing all the way. Ichigo whined. gasped and groaned in discomfort. Grimmjow was at least nice enough to still his hips so Ichigo would be able to get use to his size. When Grimmjow notice Ichigo had relaxed he started to move his hip. The bluenette leaned down to so his body molded with Ichigo's. He let go of Ichigo's head and bit into the juncture of Ichigo's neck and shoulder. His the speed of his hips moving faster.

"Grimmjow... Please.... Slow down." Ichigo moaned and whined as he stilled in fear of Grimmjow tearing clean through his neck. Grimmjow didn't let up though. He continued at the pace he was at, though he did angle his hips to strike the bundle of nerves, turning the berry beneath him into a moaning mess.  
  
Ichigo gripped the sheets below his hands and clenched his jaw shut, trying to keep quiet as Grimmjow continued to fuck him at a fast pace. When the bluenette finally let go of Ichigo's throat Ichigo turned his head to look at him. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as he moved faster, the panther never letting up his pace as he claimed Ichigo's virgin body as his own. "Just remember this Ichigo. You're mine. In body and in soul." Grimmjow growled as pulled out and flipped Ichigo onto his back. This startled the teen and before Ichigo could even make a complaint Grimmjow slammed back into him, hitting the teens prostate dead on. Ichigo let out a strangled moan at this. Grimmjow didn't give the teen time to readjust to his girth as he continued to pound and thrust into Ichigo's prostate fast and mercilessly. Ichigo felt dizzy as his body was being mercilessly fucked. Though while Ichigo was enjoying it on a physical level, he mind was consumed with worry. Grimmjow didn't like that. Wrapping his hand around Ichigo's cock and began to stroke it in time with his own rapid thrusts. Ichigo's moans became louder and Grimmjow grunted in approval. Ichigo tried to bring his arms up to wrap them around Grimmjow's neck and cling to him, but the chains connected to his hands to his neck were too short.  Grimmjow seemed to notice what Ichigo wanted and uncuffed his wrists. When they were undone Ichigo leaned up and wrapped his arms around him. Grimmjow moved down to smash their lips together and Ichigo just granted him access to his mouth, kissing back when Grimmjow wanted, causing the bluenette to purr as he continued to move his hips. Ichigo felt himself nearing the edge of released. Grimmjow noticed this too and picked up the pace once more.

Ichigo having forgotten all his worries to the pleasure, moaned out Grimmjow's name "Grimm... jahhnn~ So... mmm. So close." Ichigo got out. Grimmjow understood what Ichigo was trying to say and grinned. The bluenette moved down to Ichigo's neck and bit into the mate mark once more to make sure no one could ever take Ichigo away from him again.

"Remember this Ichigo! You're mine now." Grimmjow purred into his ear and then nibbled on it. "Now cum you little berry bitch." Grimmjow growled causing the coil in Ichigo's stomach to snap. Ichigo came on his and Grimmjow stomach. Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo tightened around his cock. Grimmjow continued to pound into clenching tight heat.

Ichigo whined when his body realized he wasn't being filled yet. He no longer being able to think straight, and his instincts taking over. The teens state of mind no longer thinking on a humans rational thought process, but the instinct of a hollow's matting process. The teen looked into Grimmjow feral eyes. The look making Ichigo growl and whine with want and the need to be filled.   
  
Ichigo didn't notice though the masking that was starting to form over his left eye. As it started to form though, it only cover the top left of Ichigo's face. Grimmjow was pleased to see it form as he continued to thrust his hips into Ichigo's tight heat. Ichigo continue to cling to Grimmjow as the man didn't let up on his pace. The moans Ichigo was making, made the blue haired panther even more aroused, if possible. He never slowed his pace into the now willing body under him. 

Ichigo already starting to harden again as his sensitive body was still being pounded into. Grimmjow grinned at this. Ichigo, being unable to form words -and knowing this- just continued to moan, making no attempt to stop Grimmjow, rather get him to continue. Grimmjow took a breath through his nose and grinned. The heat was starting. He wasn't surprised though. Ichigo was a human with not only Soul reaper power's but many more. So driving the smaller male into heat was fairly easy as long as he kept Ichigo pleasured enough not to notice not only the mask forming above is face, but the fact he knew Ichigo's thought process was also slightly changing.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to drive Ichigo over the edge again before he too, was thrown over and slammed in one last time before cumming deeply inside his orange haired beta. By that time though, the mask was complete and Ichigo was exhausted. Grimmjow, pulled out before flipping Ichigo to lay on his chest. The smaller male made a grunt but made no real protest to get away. It took only a few minutes before Ichigo was asleep in Grimmjow's arms and the blunette grinned.   
  
"Ichigo just wait. The power you'll be getting with this'll be well worth it, that is if you don't stumble into insanity and forget why you wanted to attain it first." He panther purred as he closed his eyes after wrapping the two of them into the sheets. Ichigo just curled up closer to Grimmjow unconsciously and purred, causing the man before him to grin his usual shit-eating grin.  
Oh yes, Ichigo was going to be a very good mate.


	9. Chapter Eight: Beginning of Heat

Ichigo slept for a good 4 hours before waking up. The teen was confused. He was beyond the point of overheating and had a big feeling that he might have a fever. But what confused him even more was that he had energy, and Grimmjow scent was alluring. His instincts telling him to wake the blue haired espada up and tell him to fuck him, but he couldn't. It was wrong. Even if it was for power he wouldn't go as low as to beg the man for sex. Instead, the teen opted to curl up under the covers and hide in a ball. To hell with his pride, asking the man for sex was a much bigger blow, especially since he was on the receiving end.

Grimmjow groaned and wonder what happened to the heat he had to his side. He opened an alert cyan eye and chuckled when he saw Ichigo curled into a ball with the blankets. Grimmjow decided he would entertain the teen who was in the beginning of his heat. "Hmm, I wonder where Ichigo went.~" He teased as he got up off the bed, not bothering to put on his hakama.

Ichigo flushed bright pink at the sight and burrowed further into a ball under the blanket. He knew Grimmjow knew where he was and was just toying with him. It made him feel pathetic. He was hiding under the blankets like a child so Grimmjow wouldn't touch him again. It wasn't that Ichigo was afraid of Grimmjow, no, it was the fact that he actually enjoyed it and if he got caught moaning like wanton, two cent whore he would be deemed a traitor. That was not something he wanted.

Grimmjow sighed, knowing Ichigo wasn't going to come out and decided to pull the teen out from the covers. Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo let out a squeak. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to his chest and wrapped his arms around the teen tight enough so he wouldn't escape but not hurt him. Ichigo let out a whine of protest before slumping in defeat knowing his chances of escaping Grimmjow was slim to none. Grimmjow let out a soft chuckle. "Give in Ichigo. You're going into heat. I can literally smell your arousal. " Grimmjow purred into his ear making Ichigo shiver and another whine escape petal pink lips. Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's face so he was somewhat looking at him. Grimmjow leaned in and kissed Ichigo's lips. Ichigo tried to keep them shut, but when Grimmjow ran his thumb over a pert nipple, causing Ichigo's to moan softly, Grimmjow took advantage and let his tongue explore Ichigo's cavern.

Ichigo mentally sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this, and his body wasn't going to cooperate with him either, so he decided to just let it happen and enjoy it. Slowly the orangette started to kiss back getting a groan of delight from Grimmjow. Ichigo thought that was good, and continued. Soon Ichigo was kissing Grimmjow just a fervently as the panther was him.

Grimmjow grinned. This was good. Ichigo was starting to respond, even kiss him back. The blue haired espada maneuvered them so Ichigo was now on his back. Ichigo looked at him with wide brown eyes. Grimmjow chuckled at this, loving the expression. Grimmjow ran his hands over Ichigo still naked body, drinking in the sight once more of the teen. He couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips at the sight of the mask that stayed right above his left eye and the red markings that came with it. When he was finished admiring his little berry's new look, he leaned down to take one of the teen's nipples in his mouth smirking as he heard Ichigo moan and arch his back with pleasure.

Ichigo's eyes widened when Grimmjow started sucking on one of his nipples, his back arching without his consent in pleasure. Ichigo didn't understand how he could get pleasure by such a simple act. He felt even more sensitive than the last time. He briefly wondered if everyone was as sensitive there as he was or maybe it because of what Grimmjow told him. He said he was going into heat. Maybe that was why his body was so sensitive. Either way it didn't seem to bother the man touching his body. All thought went out the window once Grimmjow started to let his hands glide down his body. The mans fingers teasing his ass and Ichigo couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure.

Grimmjow smirked at the reactions he was getting out of Ichigo. He love seeing the teen over loading with pleasure. He let his fingers slowly trail down Ichigo's body, just wanting nothing more than to be inside the smaller male more than anything. The smell Ichigo was putting off made him even more aroused than usual. Grimmjow knew he drove Ichigo into heat, but was surprised Ichigo would smell this potent. Grimmjow's grin grew bigger at that. The stronger the smell of beta, that meant the stronger and rarer the beta was.

Pushing one finger inside Ichigo's tight entrance Grimmjow let out a purring sound at Ichigo's arching back and loud moan while he pushed back on the finger. Grimmjow chuckled before adding a second giving him the same result along with Ichigo clutching the sheets. Ichigo couldn't help but moan in utter rapture. "Gr... Grimmjow, please... More." the beautifully smelling berry whined softly, almost desperately. Grimmjow chuckled and added the third finger, purposely jabbing the sweet spot inside him. Ichigo's moans spurring him on to do it more.

Ichigo arched his back again. The pleasure overloading his senses. It confused him, made his mind fuzzy, but it was almost as if he was some what addicted to the feel. Ichigo couldn't understand this. Ichigo before this may have been a virgin, but he was far from oblivious, but for it to feel this good, something was wrong wasn't?

Grimmjow, as if knowing Ichigo wasn't paying attention, gave a particularly harsh jab to Ichigo's sweet spot purposely, bringing the teen out of whatever thought the teen was thinking about. The blue haired panther then leaned down and looked up at Ichigo, who looked down at him. Ichigo's breath hitched in his chest as he looked down at Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked and give a lick to the tip of Ichigo's cock, making the teen's eyes open wide and arch his back with pleasure. Ichigo moaned out in pure ecstasy as Grimmjow took Ichigo's full length in his mouth.

Ichigo wasn't small, but he wasn't big either. To Grimmjow, Ichigo's cock was the perfect size. It fit perfectly inside his mouth as he continued to suck the teen off. He watched at the teen writhed with pleasure, back off the bed and biting the side of his hand. Grimmjow hummed causing the teen shake and moan out the blue haired panther's name. Pulling off Grimmjow chuckled and brought Ichigo into a kiss, the teens's mask now fully formed around his left eye, a horn sticking out on the side which Grimmjow was careful not to touch.

Pulling his fingers out Grimmjow grinned and covered his cock with saliva and the fluids that was coming out of Ichigo's clenching hole. "Relax Ichigo." Grimmjow purred into his ear, making the teen take a deep breath. When Ichigo looked relaxed enough for Grimmjow's liking, Grimmjow aligned himself and pushed himself in slowly. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow neck, pulling the blunette into a kiss

Ichigo moaned out in unadulterated pleasure. "G-Grimmjow, just do it already!" Ichigo demanded and moaned loudly as Grimmjow grinned and slammed himself the rest of the way in, hitting the teens sweet spot dead on. Ichigo clung to Grimmjow as the blue haired panther started to pound into him at a face merciless pace making the teen below him moan in utter bliss. Ichigo whined a bit though as Grimmjow gave him no time to adjust, he just started up a fast rough pace, though the orangette couldn't deny the pleasure he got from. He briefly wondered if he was a masochist, though the thought went straight out the window as he the pleasure became more intense and before he even realized it, he was cumming over his chest.

Grimmjow purred over how Ichigo clamped and clenched around his hard arousal. The panther didn't let up his pace as he continued to slam his thick long length in and out of the smaller male below him. The alpha continued his merciless assault on Ichigo's body. The small beta moaning in utter rapture, seeing only white and clinging to Grimmjow's body as if it was his life line. Perhaps it was, though Ichigo couldn't tell.

"Gr-Grimmjow! It's too... Ahn~ ahh~ too much!" He moaned as Grimmjow continued. The older of the two chuckled and just latched onto his mark kissing and nipping on it.

"Oh? But your body seems to be reacting fine to the pleasure." Grimmjow said as he continued. "Why..?~ Are you too sensitive? Is the pleasure too much for ya?~" He added as he added a bit more force to his thrusts causing him to lose all rational thought -not that there was much left as it is-. Ichigo leaned into the base of Grimmjow neck and shoulder, biting into the flesh, marking the panther as his alpha. Grimmjow purred and bore his neck for the smaller to continue and that the small beta did. Ichigo kept himself latched onto Grimmjow's neck, without his knowing his own spiritual pressure leaking into Grimmjow's wound.

When Ichigo finally let go, he was reaching his peak again. Between Grimmjow's rough thrust's against his prostate and the way Grimmjow's mouth and hands were teasing him Ichigo couldn't take it. With a cry of Grimmjow's name and his head toss back along with back arching, Ichigo came hard once again on his stomach.

Grimmjow grunted and gave one last deep thrust, burrowing himself as deep as he could before cumming deep inside Ichigo's tight hole. Ichigo whined and purred as he was filled, causing Grimmjow to purr too. Grimmjow didn't bother to pull out of the small male under him, but indeed did flip their positions.

Ichigo laid his head down on Grimmjow's chest trying to catch his breath. The beta had been so lost in pleasure he couldn't breath properly and he relished the feeling of it now. Without realizing it, Ichigo nuzzled Grimmjow's chest with a content purr rumbling from his chest.

Grimmjow looked down at the smaller male and stroked his hair to give him some comfort. Once Ichigo's heat was finished, Grimmjow planned to take the hollow out of Ichigo and groom the orangette. Oh yes Grimmjow had known from the beginning that Ichigo's hollow was an entirely different entity that was only leeching on the small orange haired beta.

* * *

 

After a while, Ichigo whined as the heat came back to him. He'd given up trying to stop the other from fucking him. After all it relieved the heat inside him. "Grimmjow." He said looking at him and curled up beside him. Ichigo being naked, allowed the blue haired male before him to feel his erection. Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo rolled on his back as Grimmjow straddled his hips and pushed back into him, not bothering to prepare him. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned, clutching the sheets beneath his hands.

"Ahhn~ nghhh. Grimm!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow speared into him with no mercy, hitting that bundle of nerves inside of Ichigo's tight ass. Grimmjow grunted as he looked down at Ichigo. The Berry's face was flushed red due to embarrassment and arousal. His eyes were a little glazed over with tears forming a bit and Grimmjow purred at the site. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck trying to be closer to the man fucking him. "Please...~ Ahhn, more..." Ichigo moaned into his ear.

Grimmjow unable to control himself moved faster, harder and deeper making Ichigo unable to do anything but cling and moan out. Ichigo couldn't form a sentence and Grimmjow soon found his hand stroking Ichigo's cock. Ichigo came quickly after that, clamping down on his cock as he arched his back, a silent scream tearing out his throat. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's cum shoot into his body not long after and he soon came down from the mind numbing high. Grimmjow pulled out and Ichigo curled into a ball, seeing Grimmjow get up and leave the room for a few minutes. When he came back, he'd brought a wet rag and cleaned him up. Grimmjow grinned as he saw Ichigo sleep. _Yes that Berry is mine._ He thought before curling up next to him.

The heat lasted a week. Grimmjow continued to fuck Ichigo until he passed out each time until it ended before leaving him alone once more.


	10. Chapter Nine: Not All Time is the Same

Ichigo laid curled up in bed remembering the week of is heat vividly, and instead of getting aroused, it disgusted the teen on how he acted. He'd thrown up quite a few times before he just quit eating. When he'd gone to use the bathroom the first time since the heat he'd nearly screamed and panicked. He had an mask over his left eyes. But he was in control though and so he'd come to the conclusion that he had become an arrancar. How, he had no idea, and it scared him. He couldn't leave now. If the soul society saw him like this they'd kill him. They'd call him a traitor. Granted he had no hole in his chest, he still had a mask and that mask is what they'd see. 

Ichigo noticed he slept a lot more and his hollow had explained that after a beta goes into heat they sleep to regain and gain much more spiritual pressure. **_"That's how Grimmjow said he'd help ya. Beta's go into heat to gain spiritual pressure which is usually not only benefits the beta, but the alpha too.  Alpha's will also gain spiritual pressure during this time. However Beta's are the ones who will gain more of it, but more so for in-case they have a cub."_ ** His hollow had told him. His white counterpart had not been speaking to him much either though. Ichigo had tried to interact with him, if only so he could stay sane and not be alone, but the hollow would only interact when there was question that would never be explained. Other than that his inner hollow stayed quiet and away from the orangette. 

This caused the rain in Ichigo's inner world to start pouring. The hollow was not happy about that but wouldn't say anything. It wasn't needed. He would be out soon enough.

* * *

Time. It was something Grimmjow loved about Hueco Mundo, the World of the living and the Soul Society. While the world of the living and the Soul Society have the same time basic concept, Hueco Mundo's was different. What may be a month in the world of the living and in the Soul Society, would be a year here in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow had understood this very quickly. But what was even better was that no one if crossing the dimensions would notice it unless traveling constantly and asking people. Aizen had been the one to confirm it for the blue haired espada. 

Contrary to what many thought of him, Grimmjow was actually very smart. The blue haired panther while would give shit-eating grins and had a psychotic personality was actually much smarter than many gave him credit for. Of course he would never show them, because if he did he'd have to worry about Aizen. Grimmjow already knew from the day he figured out what Aizen's zanpakuto could do, that every single last one of the Arrancar's powers were much stronger than Aizen himself. They were all being sealed down with his illusion and while Grimmjow wouldn't complain about it, he wasn't happy either. Aizen was not his battle to defeat. No, only the King of Hueco Mundo could do that. And that King was inside Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow had barely -but still did- recognized the King's reiatsu when Ichigo hollowfied during their second fight in Karakura. 

It had only been a few days ago since Ichigo's heat ended and Ichigo's been in a deep sleep trying to regain his spiritual pressure and then some. By sleeping he would regain what he lost from going into heat and becoming an arrancar. Though Grimmjow noticed, like the King, Ichigo had no hole in his chest. 

Grimmjow had just come from a meeting with Aizen and the rest of the espada. 

_"You know, I felt a hollow's presence inside Ichigo's soul. Aizen if you want a stronger being, why not take the hollow out?" Grimmjow asked. This seemed to spike the curiosity in the 'Lord' of Hueco Mundo. "I can bring Ichigo here if you want to free him." Grimmjow said as he looked at Aizen, mischief gleaming in his eyes. He knew the other Arrancar and espada felt it in Ichigo. Halibel had be the one to ask him if he felt their King's presence in Ichigo as well a day after their fight. He'd explained to her, from the first time he saw the mask on Ichigo's face he felt their King's presence.  
_

_"Grimmjow. Bring Ichigo Kurosaki here for me. I want to see if what you say is true." Aizen said causing Grimmjow's grin to grow even further. Grimmjow got up and bowed before heading out of the room.  
_

Now at the door to Ichigo's room, Grimmjow grinned as he opened it. Ichigo was located in a space Grimmjow had made sure, only he could get in. He made sure that he was the only person that could get here, and any other trying to get there would be slaughtered. Grimmjow knew Aizen disliked is territoriality, but he explained being a feline he had no control. It was instinct and whether Aizen liked it or not, he was a hollow, and hollows follow their instinct.

Opening the door to Ichigo's room he saw the sleeping berry who he had claimed as his through the heat Ichigo had went through only a few days ago. The heat had lasted a week. Ichigo being more than willing than after the first few times. He grinned at the memory of a unsustainable Ichigo. They'd fucked almost all week, Grimmjow being more than willing to oblige to the smaller males wishes. Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo who was sleeping all curled up peacefully in the blankets. Grimmjow had a feeling that Ichigo wouldn't be waking anytime soon. With that thought in mind, he scooped Ichigo up into his arms and made his way to the throne room after dressing the teen in something to at least give cover and getting clothes similar to Ichigo's bankai outfit for their King who was about to be forced from Ichigo's soul, but he figured even if he might not be able to hear him he would say it. "Shirosaki, be prepared to rule again, you're about to be set free." Grimmjow said and grinned. 

Ichigo's eyes opened but instead of being their usual soft brown eyes, they were glowing gold iris on obsidian sclera. **"Thank you Grimmjow, now I don't have to materialize by force and make it seem like Aizen's got control."** Shirosaki said and Grimmjow grinned. The panther gave an 'Anything for our King.' before continuing to walk down to the throne room. Shirosaki had receded before Grimmjow got there and made sure everything was alright. The moment Grimmjow got into the throne room, he saw Aizen sitting there with a soft smirk and delight twinkling in his eyes along with the arrogance that he thought Grimmjow was actually giving him something that could potentially help him with the war. Oh no, Aizen was about to die by the hands of the actual King, not some wannabe substitute. 

Placing Ichigo down where the others were usually born, Grimmjow backed away, keeping the clothing in his arms so Shirosaki would have some. Ulquiorra looked at him with a frown and confusion in his eyes, and while Grimmjow may not like Ulquiorra he made a gesture to look and watch. Aizen waited a few seconds and was a bit curious as to see Ichigo already and arrancar. "Grimmjow, how did Ichigo become an arrancar?" He asked and Grimmjow smirked with glee. 

"Does it matter?" Grimmjow asked as he looked at him. "For all I'm concerned with, now you don't have to worry about him getting into your plans and getting in your way." Grimmjow said and Aizen nodded but was skeptical.

"I understand, I'll release the hollow within Ichigo Kurosaki, and then you _will_ tell me." Aizen said as he looked at him. The brown haired ex Captain then proceeded to separate Ichigo and his white look -a-like that happened to be the true King of Hueco Mundo. When separated Ichigo's hollow mask stayed but the hollow who had appeared had no mask at all. Aizen looked down at this curiously. "Tell me, What is your name hollow." Aizen said as he looked at the white being that had appeared. Looking up at the man who asked what his name was, a grin formed upon his face. 

**"Shirosaki. Shirosaki Zangetsu."** He said and grinned as he got up and Grimmjow tossed him his clothes. Shirosaki pulled them on and grinned down at Ichigo with a tsk. **"Poor little Aibou.~"** Shirosaki said as he looked at him. He picked Ichigo up and walked over to Grimmjow who took the berry from the white haired man. Shirosaki's appearance had changed a bit though. He now looked like he did before hiding within Ichigo. He had long spiky white hair and his eyes were the same. glowing golden iris upon obsidian sclera. Closing said eyes the grin upon Shirosaki's face disappeared and he held out his hand in search for his blade which he then called back to him with ease. The giant blade that was known as Zangetsu appeared in his hand when Aizen had thought he'd sealed it away. Shirosaki grinned at the face Aizen had made. **"You're stupid Aizen. You can't seal away a Leech. Especially if I'm the leech."** Shirosaki said.  
  
Aizen frowned. "We can discuss that later, now Grimmjow how did you turn Ichigo into an arrancar?" Aizen asked as he looked at him. Grimmjow sighed and decided to explain now that Shirosaki was already manifested and in his own body. "There are three ways a soul can become an Arrancar. The first is to become a hollow and evolve into one, like Starrk. The second is for a soul to be mated with a hollow and driven into heat. If the soul truly wishes to survive, the reiatsu from the hollow mating the soul will mix with the souls and turn it into an arrancar. The third is what you did. Forced evolution using the hogyoku. I'm pretty sure you can already start to put the pieces together. I mated with Ichigo." Grimmjow explained and Aizen nodded in understanding. 

Shirosaki grinned and started to stroke Ichigo's orange locks as the teen began to stir. Shirosaki's petting caused Ichigo to slump right back to sleep in Grimmjow's arms. **"Seeing as you don't know what a leech is either let me explain it to you."** Shirosaki started as he turned away from the smaller male in Grimmjow's arms. **"A leech is a hollow or a hollow type Zanpakuto that will attach itself to a soul to either survive or for amusement. We leeches hold enough power to even overthrow the royal guard and the the entire Soul Society single-handedly. There are very few us in number and it is nearly impossible to kill us unless we let you. Though I will give credit to the lord of hell who did actually manage to kill one without the need of driving the leech into suicide."** Shirosaki commented. Aizen tried to hide the surprise on his face causing Shirosaki to chuckle and grin. **"I should also point out that I am that of the hollow type Zanpakuto. There are only three of us in existence. The other two happen to be in hell at the moment though. They are my brothers."** Shirosaki added as he continued let his reiatsu flood around the room. One look to the side at Grimmjow and the cyan haired espada sonidoed out the room to where he kept Ichigo at. 

When Grimmjow got to Ichigo's room, the panther place the teen on the bed and made sure he would be comfortable. Grimmjow knew these walls were all made out of Seki-seki, so nothing could be heard and so Ichigo couldn't destroy anything to get out.

* * *

 

Shirosaki grinned as his Reiatsu flooded the room causing Aizen and the other espada who were around to fall to their knees. **"You know, Aizen, I was king before you even thought of trying to enter my world. The fact that you're dumb enough to think that just sealing away the powers of the espada to make you look stronger is beyond stupidity. You never gave thought to the fact that maybe even your own creations could be stronger than you, and when they did you made sure that they would all believe you were stronger than them."** Shirosaki explained as he walked up to the man who just stood there with a blank face. Aizen hadn't moved from where he was standing by Tousen had stood in front of the man as if to shield him from the blow Shirosaki was about to deliver. Shirosaki didn't care though, he merely pierced right through both Tousen and the illusion of Aizen. The moment he pulled his blade out of Tousen, the man had fallen to the ground like dust. Shirosaki's grinned grew as he pulsed his Reiatsu through the room and sonidoed behind the man placing his blade at his neck. **"I win Aizen. You're so very stupid to believe I would let you continue to live after you let me out."** Shirosaki explained with a grin as he continued to let the blade slowly cut through the skin. Aizen's grunts of pain soon turned to scream as he Shirosaki's blade continued to go deeper into his neck until he no longer made a noise and Shirosaki just ripped his head, he looked to Gin and grinned. **"Gin, do me a favor and go send this to the Soul Society. Go tell them that Hueco Mundo is no longer an issue and has been reclaimed by the true king."** Shirosaki said and Gin nodded as he took Aizen's head and ripped a garganta that lead from Hueco Mundo to the the Seireitei.

Shirosaki let up on his spiritual pressure and walked down to the throne. He sat down on it and relaxed looking down at all the other arrancar in the room.  **"Let me make this clear right now to all of you. I could careless who you are or what you want. If you wish to stay then stay loyal to me. I will not ask anything of you, that I myself wouldn't do. Other than that you may do what ever you please. The only thing off limits is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is mine. None of you will go near him or even think to touch a hair on his body. Do I make myself clear?"** Shirosaki asked as he looked at them. There was no grin on his face, rather it was stern and serious expression. 

The rest of the espada nodded. It was a fair deal. They got to stay here and their king wouldn't betray them like they all had a feeling Aizen would do once he got his goal. They watched as their king sonidoed away to where Ichigo was taken with Grimmjow.

* * *

 

Grimmjow sat besides Ichigo who happened to still be asleep. Grimmjow figured Ichigo might sleep for a few more hours until he awoke. Hearing the door open Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera getting ready to fight whom ever had the audacity to so much as enter his territory. When he noticed it was Shirosaki, he sheathed his zanpakuto and bowed respectfully. Shirosaki nodded and bypassed Grimmjow altogether,  walked straight toward Ichigo. He let his pale black nailed hand caress Ichigo's cheek as he looked at the smaller colored copy of himself. **"Grimmjow, I'm going to tell you this just like I told the rest of the other espada. I don't care what you do, as long as you stay loyal to me then you can stay. The only reason I'm letting you stay with Ichigo is because he's accepted your mark and you turned him into an arrancar, though you better learn to share him."** Shirosaki said as he continued to stroke Ichigo's cheek. 

Grimmjow grunted in understanding as he watched Shirosaki stare down at the orange haired teen. Ichigo's hair grew long like Shirosaki's when he was turned into an arrancar and Grimmjow liked it. Shirosaki's inverted eyes continued to look down at Ichigo and Grimmjow was curious about Shirosaki interest in Ichigo. Though the panther never asked on it, Shirosaki could feel the curiosity lingering in the air. **"Grimmjow, I know you're curious about something, so tell me what it is you want to ask."** Shirosaki said as he looked at the man. 

Grimmjow nodded and stayed quiet for a bit longer. "What do you find so interesting in Ichigo? I know you're a leech and all, but of all people, why him. Without your power Ichigo wouldn't even have enough spiritual pressure to see spirits to begin with." Grimmjow said as he looked at the white haired being. Grimmjow stilled when Shirosaki looked up and over to him with a grin that screamed insanity worse than his own. The grin along with Shirosaki's eyes were possessive, protective and even held a bit of obsession. It startled the blue haired espada and made him want to back away, but he refused. 

Shirosaki cackled a bit. **"Grimmjow, I know you're smart, very far from stupid. You know about transmigration, and you know how a leech works. So in simple terms the only reason I attached myself to Ichigo is simple. Ichigo is the only one I allow myself to be wielded by. He is the only one who I will ever allow to call my name and ride my back into battle."** Shirosaki said and then looked back down at Ichigo. The Leech chuckled a bit when Ichigo unconsciously grabbed hold of him and pulled him closer in his sleep. While the teen didn't consciously know his past, his subconscious did and it yearned for the hollow type Zanpakuto. **"About a couple hundred years ago, Ichigo died. It couldn't be helped, the wound he got was too much for even me to heal in time, even should I take over his body to help regenerate him."** Shirosaki said as Grimmjow stayed quiet. The white haired being looked up, his face no longer holding that frightening grin that it usually held, but rather a calm emotionless face. **"Ichigo was reborn into the world of the living by a Quincy and a Soul Reaper who lost his powers to protect Ichigo's mother about 4 years before he was born. When I found his soul only about a year after his birth I latched on and left Barragan in charge until I came back."** Shirosaki said as he looked at him. Grimmjow nodded in understanding. **"I chose to let Ichigo become a Soul Reaper. To let Rukia Kuchiki's powers get absorbed by him so he would become this teen who could live up to his name, The One who Protects."** Shirosaki said as he continued to stroke Ichigo's cheek as he sat on the bed, due to Ichigo's continuous tugging. Shirosaki chuckled as Ichigo curled up closer to him once he sat down. Shirosaki kissed Ichigo's temple and covered him up. **"Don't fret my poor little Aibou. I'll have you like you've had me for these long long years soon enough."** He said softly before turning his head to Grimmjow. **"Go pick up those injured idiots who came to save Orihime Inoue and put them in a cell. Have Orihime heal them and keep them alive. I have a use for them, even though I doubt they'll be willing for it."** Shirosaki purred.


	11. Chapter Ten: Why?

A month went by in Hueco mundo. Shirosaki made sure that all of the arrancar knew their places and that things went accordingly. Shirosaki looked back to Gin who had come back. **"What's the news?"** Shirosaki asked as he looked at the snake like man before him. Gin grinned and stood. "It seems like they're okay with you being on the throne but they do wish to come and see you. I don't believe they know about the time here, but is there a time you would like for them to meet you?" Gin asked and Shirosaki nodded, an evil grin playing out on the albino kings face. **"Tell them to come during the end of December. I'm still trying to get comfortable being out of my host's mind."** Shirosaki said as he got up and started toward the dungeon when Ichigo's friends were staying in.

When Shirosaki got there glares were sent his way. Shirosaki paid no mind to them, as he just looked at the pathetic weak humans and soul reapers sitting there. Shirosaki looked down at them and waited a few minutes before speaking. **"You're all Ichigo's friends aren't you?"** He first asked and they all nodded while saying yes, Shirosaki couldn't help but chuckle. **"Aren't friends suppose to protect one another?"** He inquired, wanting to know if they'll actually feed into what he was planning. Shirosaki knew that they would all not understand what he was about to do. The king of Hueco Mundo grinned, he would break poor little Ichigo, but first he wanted to see how they would react to letting them take the torture, to see if they would accept Ichigo's fate for their own. 

"Of course friends protect each other! Why else would we come to Hueco mundo when the chances of us getting killed are high enough! We came to rescue Orihime!" The one with bright obnoxious red hair yelled. Shirosaki chuckled as he remember this one's name to be Renji. **"So tell me Renji, would you protect Ichigo? Would you take his fate and make it your own? To be locked in the dark and to be tortured during your sleep?"** Shirosaki asked and Renji growled. "Why would I do that? Ichigo's strong and if that's what you plan to do to him then you know it wont do a damn thing!" Renji yelled and Shirosaki gave a laugh, obviously they knew nothing about their dear Ichigo. 

**"You know nothing about your dear Ichigo~"** Shirosaki purred as he started for the door. Rukia yelled for him to wait while Chad grabbed her shoulder, knowing exactly what Shirosaki was doing. **"You're all forgetting I am Ichigo's spiritual pressure and his Zanpakuto."** Shirosaki explained. **"I've been inside of Ichigo's head since he was a child. I'm his spiritual pressure, his Zanpakuto, his master. I am his everything. Trust me, I've been doing this to him for a very long time little Ms Kuchiki, and Mr Abarai."** Shirosaki said and giggled as he walked leaving them all be. He'd gotten his answer, and that was all he need. 

Walking to where Ichigo laid chained to the bed, only able to move to the bathroom and no farther. Shirosaki grabbed Grimmjow on the way, and made the blue haired panther follow. When they got there, Ichigo was sleeping, curled up on the bed. Shirosaki found it quite cute as he approached the bed. He stroked Ichigo's cheek and then moved the bangs out of the smaller males eyes. 

Ichigo woke to the touch, but it felt nice. When he saw Shirosaki he panicked and slapped his hand awake nearly falling off the bed. Grimmjow stifled and chuckle while Shirosaki didn't. Ichigo glared at them, before coming back to reality. "Wait... Why are you out of my head?!" He asked pointing at his not so inner hollow. Shirosaki smirked and continued chucking. He walked over to Ichigo, pulling him back up and onto the bed. **"It's simple Ichigo. I was never your inner hollow. I've always been a leech who gave you power. I just didn't start my advances until you called out a part of my name."** Shirosaki said as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes went wide. He then looked at Grimmjow and Shirosaki before sighing. He was hungry, food hadn't been given to him, and water was from the sink. Shirosaki looked at him before looking to Grimmjow who nodded and left wordlessly, already know what Shirosaki was going to ask of him. 

Grimmjow was irritated. Shirosaki and him had two different views on Ichigo. Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to know his place as a beta. While Shirosaki said he wanted to Ichigo to break. Shirosaki reasoned though that, Grimmjow's methods would only make Ichigo lash out. Ichigo only was that submissive because he had just been defeated and because he was going into heat. Any other time Ichigo would have fought tooth and nail to get away from him. 

* * *

Shirosaki sat down next to Ichigo, laying gentle touches down Ichigo's body. Shirosaki noticed Ichigo wasn't happy about it, but knew instinctively not to lash out. "You said I called out part of your name. What is your name? And why did you ask me to give you a name if you already had one?" Ichigo asked and Shirosaki looked amused. **"Simple. I wanted to know if you knew it without me having told you. You knew part of it. But I guess there's no harm telling you that it's ---- Zangetsu"** Shirosaki said, but Ichigo couldn't hear the first part. Why couldn't he hear it. He heard the Zangetsu part which confused him. Ichigo looked down. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear anything besides Zangetsu." Ichigo said apologizing. Ichigo figured if it was anything, the reason he couldn't hear the full name was because his white counter part was his Zanpakuto, and not the old man. "Wait, if you're Zangetsu, then who's the old man inside my head?!" He asked worriedly. Why would the old man have pretended to be his Zanpakuto, even going as far as to lend him power so he would survive. 

Shirosaki seemed to know what was going on inside the smaller male's head and made Ichigo look at him. While he was indeed using tender touches, there was a need for it. Shirosaki knew just how to break his now poor fallen king. **"The old man is your Quincy powers. I don't really care that he used my name, as, if you were to use my true ability, you'd crush yourself with it's power, so diluting it was fine, until the arrancar came and hurt you."** Shirosaki purred as he continued to stroke Ichigo's cheek. 

Ichigo flinched at Shirosaki's words. Yeah, he'd gotten hurt, but it's not like he couldn't handle himself. Ichigo looked at Shirosaki again when he started speaking once more. **"Your mother, Masaki, was that of a Quincy and your father Isshin is actually a soul reaper Ichigo."** Shirosaki explained. **"The old man, however didn't want you to become a soul reaper and while he encouraged you, he hoped that one day you would embrace your Quincy side rather than your soul reaper side. I honestly don't blame him. You're soul is so pure, so who wouldn't want you to side with them?"**  Shirosaki said as he got up. **"But they're using you Ichigo. They want your pure soul to use as a weapon."** Shirosaki said looking at him with serious eyes. Shirosaki's voice was like poisonous honey, speaking harsh truths into Ichigo's ear. 

The orangette cringed to the words spoken, knowing they were true. He reached out and grasped Shirosaki's arm and pulled him close as he curled up into the fatal position. "Say your name again. I want to hear it." He said as he looked into gold on obsidian eyes. Shirosaki grinned at Ichigo, moving closer to once again caress his cheek. **"My name is Shirosaki Zangetsu."** Shirosaki said as he looked into Ichigo chocolate brown orbs. Ichigo smiled as he was able to hear what his leech said. "Shirosaki Zangetsu." Ichigo said aloud for the hollow to hear him. Shirosaki's grin turned into a smile, he was happy Ichigo was finally able to hear him and understand what he had said. 

Shirosaki sat back down next to Ichigo and kissed his forehead making the teens face turn as red as a rose. Shirosaki found it cute, but said nothing on it to the teen, wanting to have to teen trust him and be comfortable before he finally told him what would happen. 

* * *

Grimmjow entered the room not to long after with the food in his hand. He looked at Ichigo, who seemed to be subconsciously relaxed around Shirosaki. Grimmjow wasn't fazed as he knew Ichigo didn't even realize his own actions. 'It's almost like you're a little dragon fly caught in a web full of things you don't understand.' Grimmjow thought. He knew very well how this could play out, and he only hoped that Shirosaki would break this little beta beyond repair. 

Grimmjow walked over and gave the tray of food to Shirosaki. Grimmjow just sat down on the bed next to Ichigo who instead of trying to get away, like he normally would have, relaxed against Grimmjow's chest. This made the blue haired panther grin. 

"Somebody's happy. Good to see this instead of a skittish little berry." Grimmjow teased only to get punched on the arm. It didn't hurt but he'd play along with the berry for a little while longer. "That hurt Ichi~ Be nice to me, I haven't done anything too mean!" Grimmjow teased causing Ichigo's face to again light aflame with embarrassment. 

"Shut up..." He muttered and looked away. Grimmjow chuckled and got a little more comfortable, knowing Ichigo wouldn't be able to see anyone for a month, including his alphas. **"Awe Ichigo don't be mean to Grimmy~ He only wanted a bit of love~."** Shirosaki purred and Grimmjow grinned ferally at Ichigo. Ichigo's face was still red and the smallest of the three males wanted nothing more than to burrow under the covers to hide his embarrassment. 

Ichigo's sighed and held his stomach when it growled, wanting food. Shirosaki grinned and took the sandwich and broke it up he moved a piece towards Ichigo's lips as if to feed him. Ichigo went to reach for the food, but was shocked when he hand was slapped away. **"You're to eat by my hands Ichigo. That's the only way you'll be getting food."** Shirosaki said and Ichigo growled. 

"What the fuck, I'm not eating out of your hand. It's degrading as fuck! If I'm going to be here at least let me do something's on my own. I'm not a helpless child!" Ichigo argued but then backed down at the look in Shirosaki eyes. Ichigo didn't want to back down, but the fear in his gut caused him to sink down. Why was he so content with these two, and at the same time had no will of his own. It irritated him to no end but there was nothing he could do about it. **"Ichigo, I'll explain this to you once and only once. Here you have no will. No independence. In order to survive you'll need to rely on myself and Grimmjow. There is no one who will or can save you even if they do come to try and rescue you. I'll also tell you that the lives of your friends are in your hands. You behavior comes with reward and consequence, but so does theirs. You will not be able to see each other in person and you will not be able to talk face to face. You'll have to rely on me to communicate between them. You'll need to work together if you all want to get out of here with your sanity intact... that is if you ever wish to leave. Time here goes by much differently than it does in the world of the living and the soul society. For every year that goes by here, there's a month that goes by there."** Shirosaki explained as he looked at Ichigo. **"And as much as you might not believe it, your friends are more concerned about themselves rather than you. They believe you're invincible, when we both know that was never the truth. You're strong, stronger than almost every being from here the world of the living and the soul society. But there are stronger beings out there. The other 6 hells there are demons out there that could kill you without a seconds glance and you would be helpless without my help. Give into me and I'll treat you like royalty, defy me and I'll treat you like a breeder that you are."** Shirosaki said and looked to Ichigo with his all knowing eyes. Ichigo nodded and bowed his head in submission. Shirosaki motioned to feed Ichigo again, who accepted it this time, instead of rejecting the food. This went on until all the food was all gone and Ichigo's stomach was full. 

Ichigo lazily leaned against Grimmjow, seeking comfort from the harsh reality that was now soaking into head. The information made him a bit sad. He thought maybe Shirosaki would help him and take care of him, not yell at him for wanting his own free will to stay intact. 

Shirosaki's hand came to caress Ichigo's cheek making the smaller male look at him at him with the chocolate brown orb that wasn't covered by the mask that covered the upper left side of his face. **"I know it may be harsh of me, but do know I'm doing this for your own good. We'll stay with you for about another hour before I have to leave you. You can thank your mean friends, that'd rather watch your sanity rot away."** Shirosaki said as he left a kiss to Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo hummed lazily but a whine also left his lips as he realized he'd be left alone. "How long? How long am I going to be locked away?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Shirosaki. 

Shirosaki stayed quiet for a quite a bit before answer. **"You'll be in here for a month by yourself."** Shirosaki said and Ichigo nodded. Decided to bathe in the comfort he would only be able to have now before the left for a month, Ichigo curled up closely with the two. "Shirosaki... Why would they do that? At least they have each other! I know you're not going to let me out of this room until I've completely submitted to the both of you, but still!" Ichigo vented but couldn't help the purr the rumble in his chest as Grimmjow stroked his hair calming down the berry's ire. Shirosaki laid kisses over Ichigo's forehead and neck as the two dominant males worked to soothe the orangette's raging emotions. 

After a few minutes Ichigo was calm and purring happily in the attention his alphas were giving him. He was starting to drift into a sleepy daze, but didn't want to. Not yet. He wanted to wait until he only had a few minutes left and sleep the month away. Ichigo could hear Shirosaki chuckle. **"Sleepy Aibou?"** Shirosaki asked as the two continued their calming gestures. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, but I don't wanna sleep. Not yet." Ichigo mumbled causing Grimmjow and Shirosaki to grin at his words in mirth. 

So Ichigo stayed awake for most of the time cuddling close to the two of them before they had to leave. Falling asleep only minutes before Grimmjow and Shirosaki had to leave, the two tucked Ichigo in before leaving Ichigo to his dreams for the next month. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: This Never Ending Game of Cat and Mouse

The month went by. There was no light, sound, only his mind playing tricks on the poor orange haired occupant of the room. Ichigo curled up in the blankets as he tried to become the smallest thing in the room so not to be seen. He didn't want to admit it but the silence was getting to him. There was no one to talk to. He couldn't see a damned thing and nightmares plagued him whenever he slept, and because of this, he tried not to.

It was the same dream over and over. His friends betraying him. Their words stuck in his head. It was almost as if, it was a memory and he was looking through his hollow's eyes. He heard every word they all said.

It was like that for a week, whenever he slept that week, he was plagued by that dream. Then on the second week, they started to attack him. Ichigo woke up in a panic quite a lot, so when the lights were slowly starting to brighten so his eyes would adjust he found himself grateful that he knew his hollow was nice enough to allow his eyes to slowly get use to the brightness to not to put a strain on them.

Shirosaki looked at Ichigo. The small hybrid turned arrancar was asleep all curled up under the covers in a little cocoon like bundle. Chuckling, Shirosaki sat down next to Ichigo and stroked beautiful soft orange locks that belonged to his wielder. Said wielder started to stir, Shirosaki grinning as he placed a kiss to Ichigo's head and Ichigo groaned. "hmm? Shirosaki, is that you?" Ichigo asked, the leech could feel his wielder's relief as Shirosaki answer, confirming his question. **"Yes Aibou I'm here."**

Peeking his head up from the blankets, Ichigo looked over at Shirosaki and scanned the room to see if anyone other than the leech was there. When there was none Ichigo came out of hiding and looked at Shirosaki warily before coming closer. Shirosaki grinned at Ichigo's submission, rewarding the smaller male with a bowl of rice and some curry on top, knowing it was one of Ichigo's favorite. As Ichigo went to take the chopsticks from Shirosaki, he winced as his hand got hit. **"Ichigo, let me feed you. You don't have to do something as menial as feeding yourself. Let me."** Shirosaki said as he took the chopsticks from Ichigo. Ichigo glared at him and frowned. "Shirosaki I can do it myself! A task so simple isn't that hard!" Ichigo yelled which caused Shirosaki to narrow his eyes. **"I was actually just trying to do this the easy way but it seems you don't get it do you? You're right the task itself _is_ simple enough that anyone can do it, but by taking it away, it also takes away part of your freedom."** Shirosaki stated. Ichigo continued to glare and scowl at Shirosaki. He didn't like where this was going, not one bit. **"By taking away meaningless tasks such as letting you feed yourself without assistance, and either dressing yourself, then soon you'll become dependent on us. I've got four years in my pocket Ichigo. You can not survive four years without food or water, even with all that spiritual pressure and the only way you'll get it, is if I myself, or Grimmjow are the ones feeding it to you."** Shirosaki explained and Ichigo paled slightly. The thought of four years. Why four years? How could this happen? Wouldn't someone come to save him? Ichigo mentally kicked himself, 'Of course they wouldn't. I'm the one who's suppose to _save_ them.'

"Fine... Just hurry and don't do anything childish and stupid." Ichigo huffed as he accepted his fate. He didn't like it, but he knew there was no way he could get out of it. Shirosaki was a leech, his zanpakuto, he could easily find him even if he did escape, only to bring him right back. "Shirosaki why do this? Why can't I be free? You act like I'm going to do something stupid!" He asked as he looked to up at the hollow. Shirosaki pulled Ichigo into his arms and gave a kiss to Ichigo's forehead as he grinned. **"Simple Ichigo. This is a cycle that will never end between us. You or I will die, I'll come back in ten years while it'll take you two hundred, and even then it's always so difficult to tell which world you come to be reborn in. There are so many. I wonder each time if you'll be reborn in the world of the living, here in Hueco mundo, maybe even in hell, sometimes the soul society, or on the occasion you come home to the royal dimension."** Shirosaki states and Ichigo's eyes widen. This was confusing to him. This was so much information for him to handle **"We are forever tied into this little game of cat and mouse. I'll chase you and catch you but instead of killing your body I kill your will to leave me. I need you like you need me. I need you to keep me sane while you need me to protect you and love you."** He continued as he bit lightly on the lobe of Ichigo's ear. The orangette shuddered slightly and blushed at the touch. Stroking Ichigo's now very long orange locks, Shirosaki went to continue feeding him. Ichigo accepted each bite of food and couldn't help the purr that rumbled from his chest as he felt content with the petting and stroking of his hair.

Grimmjow entered the room and Ichigo looked up a bit alert. When Ichigo realized who it was, he relaxed slightly. He didn't know why, but around these two he felt... comfortable. Shirosaki noticed that Ichigo was relaxed and grinned. The leech nuzzled Ichigo neck and Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up for a blush. Grimmjow chuckled at the sight and knelt down to looked at Ichigo. He stroked Ichigo's newly formed Hollow mask. Ichigo shivered to the touch. The mask, it was so sensitive.

The teen hated feeling so weak and submissive, but his instincts were telling him to. He couldn't help it. He fought against them and growled at Grimmjow, instead of whimpering like he wanted to. Shirosaki watched this in interest, already knowing the conflict in Ichigo's head. Knowing Ichigo was fighting instinct with logic. Shirosaki knew that Ichigo also knew even if he was 'raped' the first few times, _they_ would still consider it treason. _They_ would probably even refuse to let Ichigo stay. _Oh well. **Ichigo is mine. I'll make sure he won't want to leave soon enough**. _ Shirosaki thought as he continued to stroke Ichigo's hair absentmindedly, knowing it would calm his beloved wielded. He would crush the _soul society_ if they even so much as attempted to take his queen from him

Ichigo calmed and Grimmjow looked at Shirosaki. "Well seems like the little berry's all comfortable within your lap." Grimmjow stated in a gruff tone. Shirosaki shot a look at Grimmjow, telling him to shut it, as he didn't want to hear it. Trying to get closer to both of his alphas Ichigo grunted as the chain connect to his collar held him back. "Can you take this off of me? I can't move around and I have to use the bathroom." Ichigo asked a bit annoyed. Shirosaki chuckled and nodded, unlocking the chain from the collar. Shirosaki lead him to the bathroom and allowed the already naked teen to go about his business.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara. He was a genius, this was known by everyone who knew his name, at least on the spiritual side of things. Kisuke could tell Ichigo did not heed his warnings and even saw the entire battle that took place between his orange haired student. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched how Ichigo interacted with the two hollows. A frown marred his usual happy smiling face as he took in all the information given to him.

His student, Ichigo was the soul that the king of Hueco mundo; Shirosaki Zangetsu took as a mate every lifetime that, said soul came back from transmigration. Kisuke knew of the time different there, and sighed. He figured it out since while he was recording and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, he was getting much more than he was expecting for a few days. It's like he was get months of surveillance at a time. Then he estimated about 30 days here in the world of the living was equivalent to 365 days in Hueco mundo. Kisuke was nervous, and not because he didn't have faith in Ichigo, but because he was worried that the soul society might consider this treason.

The blond haired shopkeeper just continued to watch as Shirosaki continued to give Ichigo affections, watching his student unconsciously sink deeper and deeper into the albino king's control.

From the beginning when he heard Ichigo call out his zanpakuto's name Kisuke had been wary. The shape of Ichigo's 'Zangetsu' was not the strongest form of it, and he had a feeling that it wasn't really Shirosaki who told him the name.

Kisuke had heard of a rumor, one that was involving Shirosaki his lover's soul. He had found a book on it as well. He read it, wanting to know whether or not the truth of it was real or not. Shirosaki never really made himself known unless his mate had been reincarnated. _I'll give you four years with Ichigo. After those four years, I will come, and I will ask Ichigo what it is that he wants. You will respect and honor that decision Shirosaki. The choices are that he can continue to live with you. that he can come to hell to live with the rest of us and you're allowed to tag along. OR that he may be allowed to return to the family he had born to in this lifetime._

With that being said, as he remembered what it was that the lord of hell had told Shirosaki, Kisuke could only hope that the book was not lying. Looking up, the blond man just hoped and prayed that the soul society wouldn't try and do anything that could irritated either lords.

Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida and Yasutora Sado (Chad), the five friends Ichigo had that were kept prisoner, here in Los Noches. Shirosaki walked into the room holding them. A wide grin plastered across his face as he looked at them. Shirosaki made certain that Orihime and Chad were allowed to live, they would prove to be useful. Orihime had incredible healing powers and Shirosaki liked that Chad had Ichigo's back, so he would allow the giant human to be a playmate for his beloved. Rukia and Renji though, Shirosaki would use to have Ichigo completely fall into his arms.

He made sure that even after Ichigo's month of solitary confinement was up, he would still have nightmares about them hurting him, betraying him, watching as he was continuously betrayed by the soul reapers and the soul society. Each time Ichigo would wake up screaming, Shirosaki made sure that it was him, who was there to kiss all the tears away, that it was himself and Grimmjow who were there to comfort him, to protect him. Ichigo would shake and tremble as they would hold him, trying to deny them, saying he could do it himself, that it was only a nightmare and he could get over it. Each time though, Shirosaki notice Ichigo would give in more and more quickly, almost as if he was slowly started to believe that Shirosaki and Grimmjow would indeed protect him, even if it was on a more subconscious level

A week had passed in the world of the living, and three and a half months had passed here in Hueco mundo. He grinned as he saw the five prisoner's in his view, Renji was growling and glaring at him, Rukia was no better than Renji, all glares and growls. Shirosaki laughed at their pathetic attempt to seem frightening. **"I'm so scared. Two big bad soul reapers are growling at me behind the bars of a cage I had them put in."** Shirosaki mocked as he walked forward. When Renji's blade touched his skin, he didn't bother to pull away, just let him try whatever he thought would work to kill him. Renji stopped when he realized his sword could not even scratch Shirosaki's skin. Said albino walked up to Orihime and Chad. Chad standing in front of her, as if to protect her. **"Now, now, don't get all feisty. I'm only here to escort you two to go see your friend. Ichigo's been worried sick about Orihime and you. Though he's quite terrified of Renji and Rukia."** Shirosaki explained.

Chad and Orihime looked at the king of Hueco Mundo stunned. Chad stayed quiet, yet Orihime looked at him with her big grey-blue eyes. "Are you really going to take us to go see Ichigo?" She asked and Shirosaki nodded. **"After that you and Chad will placed back in the room where Ulquiorra had originally held you in."** Shirosaki said as he laid out his hand for the two to take.

Uryuu glared at the hollow with anger in his eyes before he exclaimed it. "There's no way Ichigo would be terrified of Rukia and Renji. I know it's been about three months, but there's no way that you could have done that without messing with his mind! And when he finds out how do you think he'll react?!" Uryuu yelled at him. He saw the hollow's eyes narrow and his grin grow even wider.

 **"I know each way he may or may not react. I've been playing this game with him for life time after life time. It's a game of cat and mouse really. Only thing is, the mouse doesn't die by the cat. The cat just toys with it's mind, having the mouse constantly see the cat out. Ichigo can live about a million years before his soul breaks down and he's put through the process of transmigration. It takes him two hundred years to come back, with no memories what-so-ever. I can live three times as long as him before I have to go through transmigration and I come back in only ten years, all my memories intact. I am a leech. A hollow type zanpakuto that can choose my wielder. I will only choose Ichigo. However whenever he's not by my side my sanity slips. I go insane trying to seek him out. I do this so he won't leave me. I've got four years to break him. Your friends from the soul society have no idea how time works here and in the world of the living."** Shirosaki said as he looked to Orihime and Chad. **"Well let's get going. You've only got an hour with him. He needs his rest."** Shirosaki added as he lead them out and locked the cage back up. Shirosaki looked up to the corner of the room and grinned as he noticed a little bug in disguise of a camera. Turning back to look at Rukia, Renji and Uryuu he told them one last thing. **"When these four years are up, it's not the soul society I'll have to worry about. It's the lord of hell who will come to see what Ichigo truly wants. I may be strong, but I'd rather not have a fight with the Lorde of hell. I like keeping my throne here. I don't want to be dethrone because my mate and wielder doesn't know his place."**

The three left in the cage just looked at him with fear in their eyes. They knew Shirosaki was strong. They could feel it, even if they couldn't exactly sense his presence. If there was someone stronger than him, they could all very well be in serious trouble.


End file.
